The Hunter
by estatepark
Summary: When Lucy was replaced and left alone by Team Natsu, a dark guild is after her. But her life was about to change when a man known as The Hunter was transported from the past to the future. This is my version of Fairyrail
1. Chapter 1

**YEAR X720**

The dark guild 'Demon Soul' whose mark is four sided star trying to summon demon using the Demon Scroll which can only be summon by a Celestial Spirit mage. Three dark mages are in Clover town in search of a Celestial Spirit mage, name Cecelia.

Cecelia Patt a 19 yr 5'4 long spirit mage with a long red hair green eye girl wearing a silver tank top with a grey short skirt, a leather belt on her waist where the keys are kept she posses one Gold key of Scorpio, two silver keys is walking in the street of Clover town and stumble upon a tall blue eye muscular man.

"Sorry!" exclaim Cecelia "I hit upon you"

"Ok, no problem" reply the blue eye guy

"If you won't mind, would you know of magic shop which sell key" asked Cecelia

"Keys?" he questions

"Yeah, spirit keys" she reply

"Oh yeah, there one.. straight from here then left and right infront of the inn" he told her

"thank for your help" she said and move toward that direction.

On reaching the area she find an antique shop with a single door and window.

She enter the shop on seeing no one she called "Hello, anyboby"

A girl wearing a gothic dress appear from the back door

"Yes, do you need anything" she said

"Yeah, would you happen to have some Spirit Keys?" she asked

"Here" handling a box of keys to her. While Cecelia is looking at the Keys she felt like she is being watch on turning back she couldn't move and she loss consciousness holding a silver key with the sigh of a book on her hand.

The dark mage pick her up on his shoulder and take her away with them, the key fall from her hand into the road.

After some time the blue eye man see a silver key lying on the ground with a symbol of a book and pick it up.

While far from Clover town the three mage carrying Cecelia had reach the village of Rivedes village .

" Had you got the girl, Rio" asked Hakai a 23 yr male with brown spiky hair wearing a blue torn-up jean combat boot blue vest and a red cloak using ice-make magic lead a group of dark mages to Mt. Horu near the border of Kingdom of Bosco.

Cecelia woke up and found being held captive by dark guild Demon Soul mages and loss conscious again.

" yeah I got her but do you think she can do it" said Rio a 19 yr human possession mages wearing a black trouser and shirt with a matching canvas and a red cloak. Carrying the girl in his shoulder.

" Even if she can't" said Karen a 19yr blonde girl, a copy mage wearing a white tank top with a black gothic dress with black knee boot. " combine with my magic we will be able to summon the demon"

Rio asked " why can we just do it here, man"

"we can't perform here, because to summon we need a place which reek of evil" explain Hakai

_Time skip_

After some time walking through the forest they reach a clearing which house an ancient alter

"well we here" " Karen, prepare the procedure" ordered Hakai.

"come on wake up" "Rio , did you overdosed the power" question Karen.

" Let me see, there she awake!" exclaim Rio

"where am I, oh no…my head" said a awakening Cecelia

"Hello darling are you ready " greeted Rio

Karen copy the ability of Cecelia by touching her, meanwhile Hakai take out the Demon Scroll from his bag.

"No I won't do it" " it will bring destruction to the world" shouted Cecelia

" You want to do it or don't you really don't have a choice" smirk Rio

"as you can see Rio here can make you summon the demon even if you don't want" added Karen.

"Enough" shouted Hakai "Let start"

After getting in position Karen hold Cecelia hand to combine their power, while Rio chant "MIND CONTROL-SYNC" control Cecelia mind and synchronized it with Karen.

Hakai shouted " ICE MAKE- STAND" to keep the scroll.

Both the girl start speaking in unison "O Dark Lord give us the power to summon your servant, I SUMMON THEE MASTER OF SNAKE SNIKE".

A black mist form in the alter and a half snake half human demon appeared from it.

Snike is reptilian demon with height of 7'1 ft with the body and tail of snake but leg and hand of human. He posses the ability to strike with his tongue and release a troop of snakes from his hand. He can destroy a block only with a single strike from his tail.

"I love the smell of life" spat Snike

"O master of the snake, we the follower of Dark Lord welcome you to Earthland" greeted Hakai

"Well? why did you summon me" shouted Snike with a deadly glare at all of them

Hakai step forward and started to speak " Master… we the dark follower were hoping to take over the world-"

" we will need more allies if we want to succeed" pointed Snike " summon more demon"

As they were order the mages are readying to summon other demons.

Both Cecelia and Karen now start chanting again " O Dark Lord give us the power to summon your servant, I SUMMON THEE LEGION OF HELL RAZOR"

The black mist once again start forming in the alter and a red skin human with sharp hair muscular body emitting hell fire from his hand wearing a trouser made of lion skin and a metal tip shoe, a sword hanging from his belt.

" Hello! Snike?" "and what I am doing here?" complain Razor

" well …" stammered Snike

" O Master Legion of Hell we your servant seek your service" answer Hakai

" service! , what off?" question Razor

" To destroy the world and control it" answer Rio

Meanwhile Cecelia is unconscious after two successive summon which has drain almost all it magic power while Karen is a little worn-out.

" ah ! I think the spirit mage need some rest before we continue" commented Rio.

**Disclaimer : I do not own fairytail**

**Although this is my first story and chapter I would love your review**


	2. Chapter 2

THE HUNTER

While they were resting in the forest . Down below in the Rivedes village at the bottom of Mt. Horu the hunter is eating at the restaurant when he feel the evil power emitting from the mountain nearby.

**Hunter POV**

He walk to the counter to pay the bill

"Excuse, how much for the food" I asked

"um, that would be 200 jewels sir" reply the owner of the restaurant.

"Very well then! Here" handling the money and walking out of the shop.

" I'll have to inspect what is happening up there"

Kyle Kitt a 5'10 muscular 23 yr old with fair skin, blue eye black small rough hair with a pointed nose and a curve smile. Wearing a black army pant with grey collarless shirt , brown leather belt with the sun emblem on it, half leather fingerless glove and a black hooded knee length cloak and a strap boot. He used Requip-pole arms weapon a long staff connected by a sharp blade at the end and has the ability of regeneration-a self healing magic and can summon large eagle wing to fly.

**Flashback**

"What it is? Eric?" asked Jane his wife.

" I found this boy lying by the river unconscious while returning from the town" he answer.

Eric and Jane Manes are husband-wife living in the outskirt of Clover town located in southeast Fiore , near the neighborhood country of Bosco. While Eric is a skill swordsman his wife is a scroll mage.

"What do you thing happen to him?" sighted Jane

" I don't know maybe will have to wait until he wake up" answer Eric.

After a week the boy open his eye and found in the someone hut, the last thing he remember is their wagon he was travelling with his father is being attack by bandits. Although only at the age of 7 he requip his pole arms and fight them. When he saw his father dead, shock and suddenly he is being hit by a wind and fall from the cliff into the river.

"Oh dear he is awake!" shouted Jane

"Really! Well young man how are you felling" asked Eric

Kyle being in shock in seeing them didn't answer them.

"Oh were are our manners, am Jane and that my husband Eric" Jane introduced themselves.

"My name . . . Ky..Kyle Kitt…" spoke the boy.

"Well you still look tired better take some rest, I'll bring some medicine" commented Jane.

Both husband wife leave him alone while the boy had gone back to sleep.

"Are you sure?" questions Eric

"yeah I can feel his magic power is immense, maybe we should adopt him" answer Jane

After sometime she brought the herbal medicine to tend the injuries of the boy and a liquid medicinal juice. After taking care of him. At first she hesitate but eventually asked him "how did you end up in the river" Kyle started to cry and she quickly said "It ok to cry, will talk about it latter" " Now take rest".

When she turn around to go Jane hear " We were attack by bandits" he said.

She face him and sit on the bed, then he start telling her, that while giving birth to him his mom died and his father is a trader. When they were coming to clover town they were attack and he tried to save his father but he couldn't because he was weak and he is useless.

She interrupted by saying "He is not weak but only too young to fight against bandits"

Then he put his head on Jane shoulder and cry , after some time she asked "what magic he used" to which reply "requip weapons".

In the evening when Eric return home she told him everything and said they should adopt him as their child for they have none.

During dinner time Eric sit in the middle while Jane in the left and Kyle in the right.

After sometime Eric spoke " Kyle? I have one favour to asked you" Kyle look at them with surprised look then Jane added "will you like to be our child" on hearing this he start crying for there still who care for him.

He reply " Yes!" "since he is alive because of them".

Time pass by and he is training with them, Eric teach him how to enhance and make his magic stronger. While Jane using scroll magic has unlock two more Magic power in him. Firstly, he can summon eagle wing only by thinking and secondly his body can regenerate itself by consuming the medicinal herb and a help from Jane scroll magic called HEALING SCROLL he has learn to automatically heal himself.

Then on one fateful night 10yr after the bandit incident. When he was in town on a mission from the mayor deal with a rogue group who abused and threaten the citizen. While in their cottage a demon come to passed by and killed both Eric and Jane not after Jane cast a banish spell on the demon and send him to hell.

End of Flashback

After that day Kyle had become a Demon Hunter to find the one who killed his foster parent the Demon "VANPRIC".

"ok let go" he summon his wing and fly toward the forest.

**Hakai POV **

"Is she ok" I asked Rio

"She seem thought, but her magic in almost depleted" "guess we have to wait" commented Rio.

"Human weak and pathetic" pointed Razor.

"I need a dwelling place or a cave or my skin will dry in here!" shouted Snike.

" Yeah, I am thinking of the same" "I sense a cave nearby" declare Razor.

**Normal POV**

While they were moving towards the cave they see a flying object coming toward them.

" I don't know why but I sense a Demon nearby" thought Kyle.

As he is nearing a clearing in the forest he see four people two male standing while one girl is laying on the ground the other is leaning on the tree. Which he seem suspicious by there dress.

"quick cover her someone is coming" ordered Karen to Rio.

"Wait! It look like a flyi-!" " it.. it the Hunter?" scream Karen

"you three summon more demon, while I try to stall him" shouted Hakai "will need an army to defeat him" he sighted

"where the hell the demon have gone, are- " "have they runaway" muttered Rio

" Rio ! quickly bring the spirit mage here" commanded Karen.

Karen hold Cecelia hand and get ready to summon, although the spirit mage is exhausted. But they force her.

"Look like my sense didn't betray me" thought Kyle as he approach the clearing.

While landing around 50m away from the dark mage and inspect them.

"Who the hell ! are you" asked Kyle to Hakai

" I am Hakai the second-in-command of Demon Soul" he answer

"well well, look like I have some work after all" commented Kyle.

Meanwhile Hakai has make two ice sword and charge toward Kyle, which he easily sidestep.

"ICE MAKE-FIST" shouted Hakai and attempt to attack, Kyle easily block using his arm and kick Hakai in the stomach from which he fell backward.

"that was easy" sight Kyle , Hakai get up and "ICE MAKE-ARROWS" he scream and hundred arrow form and aim toward Kyle. "REQUIP-FIRE NAGINATA" a red blade surrounded with fire with a copper staff is equipped in Kyle hand. He shouted "FIRE BLAST" pointing at the arrows and the fire from the blade blast and evaporate the ice arrows.

"ICE MAKE- LANCE" "ICE MAKE- DUMMY" exclaim Hakai and 10 Hakai ice dummy form equip with lance and attack at the same time. Kyle manage to strike five dummy one by the neck two by it waist, third in the chest and the other two with the fire blast and vaporized them. Then he was hit by three dummy in his head and chest and is thrown in the nearby tree. When he get up his right cheek is cut and dropping with blood, then his injury heal by itself. On seeing this Hakai is shock and realized he can't win by himself. He get ready to used his greatest attack and shouted "ICE MAKE – ICE STRIKE" a wave of ice is release from his hand and attack the Kyle.

Instantly Kyle cried "CHANGE-KNIGHT FORM" his body attire has change to a silver armor plate with shoulder armor, a demi-gauntlet with grey trouser and silver knight boot with greaves. And easily faced Hakai attack by placing his naginata infront "FIRE BARRIER" he shouted.

While Kyle was not affected the forest behind him was completely froze to dead , Hakai had used all his magic power on that strike. When Kyle approached Hakai and prepare to finish him he heard " I VANPRIC Lord of destruction" announced Vanpric, a giant muscular bare chest having two 1ft curve horn a scar on his face having two golden plate on his ankle and wearing a knee length trouser, bare feet and carrying an iron spike club. A destruction demon whenever he goes to a town that place next had become a ghost town for he kill and destroy everything.

Before while Kyle and Hakai were fighting

"Rio! Quick!" ordered Karen

"Alright? man that fight is intense" commented Rio

Rio shouted " MIND CONTROL-BOOSTER SYNC" boost their mind by lending his power as well as synchronized all three of them.

Cecelia after recovering a little but have no power to summon was force by Rio.

Both the girl chant " O Dark Lord give us the power to summon your servant, I SUMMON THEE LORD OF DESTRUCTION VANPRIC".

As the black mist start to collect in the alter a big giant demon appear carrying a club.

"I VANPRIC Lord of destruction" announced Vanpric

"At last ! am back from hell for destruction " he shouted

Meanwhile, Cecelia has fallen to the ground cold dead after the last summon has taken a toll on her Magic. Rio is helping Karen to get up.

Kyle on seeing Vulpric chant "CHANGE-DRAGON FORM" his skin turn to dragon scales with a leather pant , dragon mail , golden armlet and knee length black metal boot ( alloy of radium, silver and tungsten ) which are resistant to element magic.

" REQUIP-DEMON BLADE" shouted Kyle while shouting it name and charging at Vulpric. Demon Blade is a black shining blade with a adamantine staff effective against demons, it origin unknown.

Vulpric raise his club to strike the incoming threat but is strike straight at the club and are on a standoff with Kyle.

"I had been travelling the whole earthland just to killed you" announce Kyle

"Really! …. what have I done to you to get that compliment" answer Vanpric

"You remember, outside Clover town the couple you killed" stammered Kyle

"Wait ! let see, Oh yeah that bitch that send me to hell-" said Vulpric "and her husband who leave these scar on my face?" "how could I forget them?" he answer.

"And who would you be?" he question.

" I am their son Kyle Kitt , and I am gonna kill you for what you did"

"Really!..." Vanpric sighted.

When both was about to attack Kyle was hit by a tail and crash on the oak tree. When he stand up he see two more demon one is a half man half snake while the other is a man on fire and holding a sword standing together with Vanpric.

"Well, look like today I gonna have a blast" said Kyle , he summon his wing to have an advantage. And charge at the demon with " DEMON BLAST " and a blast occur beneath them, he was able to hit them to the ground. Then he attack Snike while Razor and Vanpric are on the ground.

"DEMON TRAP" "DEMON STRIKE" at the same time and Snike can't move from his place but was able to miss the strike, but Kyle at the last minute shift his attack from his body to its tail and cut it.

Snike has become furious and attack with snakes, but Kyle defeated them with a single "DEMON FLARE" and burn them. Then he attack with his tongue like a whip and manage to hit Kyle in the leg.

Kyle while being down took the opportunity to catch spike tongue with his left hand and fly to the sky. When in the air Spike is helpless and is being toss upward and Kyle shouted "DEMON STRIKE" and cut Spike from left shoulder through the chest to the right waist in half.

Vanpric and Razor cannot help Spike in the air and just watch the end of reptilian demon.

Razor being afraid to be in the same fate as Spike ran away to the cave.

But 'The Hunter' didn't bother that Razor is escaping away, for his target is Vanpric.

**Rio POV **

When Kyle landed he shouted "REQUIP-VENOM BLADE" a purple blade coated with venom and a steel staff.

Both Vanpric and Kyle run toward each other to attack. "PARALYSE VENOM" "DOUBLE CLUB" both chanted, strike each other with full power and both being knock down then there was the smashing of metal on metal, the whole area is cover in dust, which make had to see the fight on sound of metal hitting and scream from both of them.

"Rio?" asked Karen "can't you control the mind of The Hunter?"

"No… I mean I cannot penetrate his head-" "like there…re something protecting him"

"Well then it up to me" "Grab the scroll and protect it" order Karen

Then suddenly "CLUB SMASH" shouted Vanpric, a powerful wave clear the dust and uprooting the tree and bushes nearby. Both of them standing opposite each other both Kyle and Vanpric are cover in cut but Kyle has heal himself, Vanpric just stand there without moving.

Kyle chant "REQUIP-ICE BLADE" pointing the blade "ICE PRISON" and Vanpric was cover with ice.

**Normal POV**

Both Karen and Rio are shock to see what is happening in front of them. VANPRIC the Destruction Demon is defeated.

"Mom! Dad! I had capture your killer" "and I will get your revenge" scream Kyle.

"ICE STRIKE" and he smash the ice holding Vanpric into pieces.

Suddenly, Kyle was hit in the back by Karen who has copy his magic.

"What! You an…" exclaim a shock Kyle on seeing Karen in the Knight Form wielding a fire naginata.

"I am a copy mage, I can copy any magic of other human and used it for a day " explain Karen

"OK, let see if you can sustain it" smirk Kyle

"FIRE WAVE " shouted Karen attacking Kyle he just stand there.

Shock Karen "FIRE BLAST" nothing happen "FIRE STRIKE" charging toward him but he just move to the left and holding Karen from the hair he toss her to the ground.

"How it possible" asked a confuse Karen

"My Dragon Form are immune to elemental magic" he explain.

"Thank" she said "CHANGE-DRAGON FORM" but she collapse to the ground in her gothic outfit.

"What!" scream Karen with a shock face

"you'll need more magic power to wield dragon form" answer Kyle "which you has used to summon those sweet demon". Turning around to catch the fleeing Rio.

"Not so fast" said Karen to Kyle standing

"I OPEN THEE INFINITE PORTAL OF TIME – TIME WRAP" chanted Karen.

A bright portal begin to appear above Kyle and consume him.

" ICE TRAP" he shouted trapping Karen in the Ice, before being pull to the portal and a tree fall from it instead.

**Kyle Kitt**

**Age: 23 Male**

**Magic : Requip-pole arms weapons and regeneration.**

**Although he can change only his weapon but the has three other form of power which has their own speciality. Devil form can be sustain only for a short period of time.**

**Knight form**

**Dragon form **

**Devil form**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAR X783**

After the Edolas incident everyone has change, and that day not only the exceeds has come to Fiore but Team Natsu lost dead friend Lisanna has also return.

**Lucy POV**

It been a year, I can't believe they had ignore me. They had even taken Lisanna to mission instead of me, maybe Team Natsu want to spend some more time with Lisanna since they thought she is death and now she is alive.

Even I would like to spend every available time with my Mother if she return from the death.

I was standing at the door of the guild, and greet " Hey, everyone" but no respond maybe they had forgotten me that I even exist. While walking toward the bar no one notice.

"Hi! Mira"

"Morning Lucy, anything you would like" asked Mira

" Yeah , a strawberry milkshake"

"Coming right up" "how was the mission?" question Mira

"It was simple, just help on old man to record what he was saying for two days…"

"Really, seem boring" reply Mira

" But the pay is good 30,000 jewels and a old time book"

" a book! really Lu-chan " scream Levy

"Yeah! see" taking out the book and handed to Levy

"Seem interesting, I gonna read and tell you tomorrow OK" asked Levy

"Thank Levy-chan, since I am tired from all the writing" "I gotta go , bye"

Lucy look toward Team Natsu as they stand in the mission board.

Does I am a replacement for Lissana. They seem happy with her, thought Lucy as a single tear fell from her left eye.

**Normal POV**

As Lucy walk down the road to her apartment, there is a shadow stalking Lucy.

"I feel like someone is looking at me" thought Lucy " I better hurry"

After walking a few distance " Hello Princess" greet Loke from behind startle Lucy.

"Loke! Don't do that again you scare me" complained Lucy

"what happen! is everything alright" asked Loke

"Yeah? why ?" implied Lucy

"It been three days you haven't summon anyone" answer Loke

"It just that I had taken a job which don't required any magic that all" said Lucy

"OK!" sighted Loke "Care for a date"

"Loke you know I can't go with you" commented Lucy

Loke can see the pain Lucy is hiding behind her smiling face, although she seem happy and cheerful from above. They wall in silence for a few minute until they reach her apartment and Loke disappear after wishing goodnight.

"I think I need a bath, I stink" speculated Lucy.

After a bath she eat her dinner and went to sleep, but it seem different seem quite and lonely when Natsu and Happy didn't sneak in her apartment and her bed.

In the morning after doing her morning chorus and getting ready to go the the guild, Lucy see a shadow outside her window but didn't think about it seriously. Locking her apartment and turning back Loke was in her face.

"Ready" asked Loke

"Yeah!" answer Lucy with a smile.

"Lucy?" said Loke "I have a question for you"

"What is it" question Lucy

"why don't you leave Team Natsu and join other team, it better to be in a team than going solo" answer Loke

"I…I don't know" stammered Lucy "and who said I am alone I have me spirit"

After Lissana had return Team Natsu has been going to mission with her and leave Lucy alone. She had tried going to mission with other teams but she doesn't feel the closeness that she share with Team Natsu. When they reach the guild and standing at the door. Suddenly she felt something fell on her, on looking up it Natsu but he didn't even look at her and instead push her away from the stair into the ground and charges toward Gray who was only in his boxer.

Lucy start walking toward the bar and ordered

"Mira, can I have a milkshake" "sure" replied Mira.

"Lu-chan can I have a moment" called Levy

Lucy grab the glass and move toward the table where Levy is sitting with the pile of book, sure this girl is a bookworm.

"So! what you found" asked Lucy

"Something very interesting" answer Levy

" Interesting! Juvia wanna hear also" commented Juvia and seated on the other bench

"Well! this book is about time magic" "and some are written in old language which I cannot translate" "But there is one interesting spell which can be used by a Celestial spirit mage"

"Spirit mage" both Lucy and Juvia said at the same time.

"yeah, it is known as Time Wrap which when used the object below it get suck up in it and-" "Like a teleportation?" Lucy cut Levy.

"No, the person being suck up is transported to other time in the past or future when it is open" explain Levy.

"Sound interesting, is there any spell for Juvia" asked Juvia

"I don't I can't translate it" answer Levy

"then, how did you translate this…?" asked Lucy

"It was already translate when I open the book I found this paper" replied Levy.

"Well I think I should practice it" commented Lucy and walking out of the guild.

"Lu-chan, wait we wanna come also" shouted Levy with Juvia beside her.

"Are you sure" asked Lucy

"Sure" they approved in unison.

The three girl walk through the town until they reach the clearing in outskirt of Mongolia where Lucy used to practice.

"Now, let try on that tree" sighted Lucy.

"I OPEN THEE INFINITE PORTAL OF TIME – TIME WRAP" shouted Lucy. A magic circle appear above the tree but it vanish.

"What!" thought Lucy

"I think you should continue to practice to used it" suggest Juvia

"I OPEN THEE INFINITE PORTAL OF TIME – TIME PORTAL" a magic circle starting to surround the tree then vanish again.

"It working…" shouted Levy

Lucy chant again "I OPEN THEE INFINITE PORTAL OF TIME – TIME WRAP" now the circle had gotten stronger and suck the tree in.

All three girl scream on seeing the tree disappear with happiness.

"I can't wait to tell the other Lu-chan has gotten stronger" teased Levy.

"I think I should practice more often to master it, now lets go to the guild" said Lucy.

On reaching the guild Juvia has fainted on seeing a naked Gray, while Levy was drag Jet for a mission.

"Well it seem I also should go on a mission" thought Lucy.

Walking to the mission board and on inspecting it she found one and take the sheet and walk to Mira.

Job: defeat a couple dark mage

Reward: 100,000 jewels

Place: Sweet meadow ( a village a couple hour from magnolia by foot)

"Hello Lucy, going on a mission" asked Mira

"Yeah, this one and solo" reply Lucy

"Are you sure it seem a tough for you alone" suggest Mira

"Let here go, it seem she had got stronger" declare Master Makarov.

Lucy the flier and leave the guild and going toward her apartment to pack her need for the job, when she saw a couple standing in the dark alley seem suspicious.

"Well I better hurry if I want to reach the village in time" sighted Lucy

When she reach home she pick a small bag, a couple of clothes and some jewels for the mission.

"According to this map I have to go north, yeah that right" she thought and put the map in the bag and storm in that direction. After a couple of hour she reach a big village which can also be regarded as a small town.

She asked a young girl for the direction of the mayor office which the girl gladly offer to show her instead. "So, what your name?" asked Lucy "Keko and yours" replied Keko a 12 yr old girl wearing a simple green top and a short skirt.

"Lucy from Fairytail" she answer "Fairytail! I heard they are very strong mages" sighted Keko

Lucy just keep quite and both walk in silence until they reach a two storey building with a big wooden door.

"Here we are, let go inside!" exclaim Keko pulling Lucy by the hand and into the Mayor office.

"Father look whose here" cheer Keko

"Keko don't just drag people like that" ha said "excuse miss, but do you need anything?"

"I am here for the job, you asked " Lucy told the Mayor a young gentleman with blonde hair wearing a brown suit.

"Oh yes…" "see there is a couple of mages who people are afraid camping beside the river beach to the east" he said "whenever the villager go to that direction either they act strange like they are being haunted by their greatest nightmare".

"I see!" sighted Lucy. " Anyway, since it getting dark I will take care of them tomorrow".

"Ok, and if you want you can stay at town guest house" he said.

"Thank sir, for your kindness" reply Lucy and headed to the guest house lying to the left of the office as told by the Mayor.

While in the forest the couple Lucy see in Magnolia are camping by the river beach one is Gale Zhi a sand mage standing at 5'11 with a black long hair wearing a blue jean, red shirt, black shoe and a red cloak with a black four sided star on his left shoulder the symbol of the Demon Soul. The other is Heart a 5'8 15 yr girl using Nightmare magic with straight long black hair that reach her waist and keep in a bun, white skin with dark violet eye wearing a black long sleeve shirt with small white polka dots, blue tight jeans and black flats with the red cloak.

"Gale, do you think she is the one?" asked Heart

"Yeah, she is the one" he answer "although the other is a little hard to kidnap since she is always with those twin slayers of Sabertooth, unlike this one alone and vulnerable".

**Flashback **

"Gale had you found any spirit mage" asked Master

" Yes master " answer Gale

Jod Amagi , the master of the Demon soul a 35 yr old black man with muscular body towering at 6'6 ft with bald head wearing a black pant combat boot and the red cloak with the four sided star at his left shoulder, he is a master of black magic.

"actually two" "the stronger one is a mage of Fairytail while the other is from Sabertooth" he continue

"Well then pick the stronger one" he said " we have waited for 60 yr to summon back the demon and this time there is no one to stop us". He shouted

"As your wish Master" Gale replied.

"Wait, also take Heart with you and a few apprentice" ordered Jod "I will send help if you had found her"

"Ok master" he answer and left.

Jod take out the demon scroll from under his cloak and said " Father I will fulfilled your wishes".

**End of flashback **

"should we just kidnapped her tonight" asked Heart

"Nah, just sleep well tonight well see her tomorrow" he answer.

In the morning Lucy wake up to the scream of the people outside, shock she ran outside and see people are sitting on the ground screaming in pain but with no injuries confused.

"Well look like the rat is out of the hole" smirked Gale to a confused Lucy

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" asked Lucy

"We are the member of Demon Soul demon follower…you see, these people are not our target you are" commented Gale

"and we have come for you, either come with us peacefully or forcedly your choice" added Heart

"How could you do like this, you will have to pay "OPEN THE GATE OF LION LEO" Loke appear with a bright light infront of Lucy "Hello princess, need a help" he asked

"Yeah actually, behind you" she said.

"Well look like we are out numbered" thought Loke and charge toward Gale with his Regulas Punch again and again.

Lucy summon another spirit "OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN VIRGO"

Virgo start chattering "Punishment princess" "Not now, I need you to trap those" pointing at the apprentice

Virgo instantly start digging hole and the apprentice start falling in it.

Heart cast "NIGHTMARE SORROW" before she is tackle to the ground.

Lucy start crying on the ground confusing Loke and the approaching Virgo.

"I miss you mom, why did you leave me alone" Lucy keep on saying the same word again and again.

While in the nightmare she heard her mother say "Lucy be strong and believe in what you are to overcome your sorrow" Lucy start screaming and break from Heart spell shocking her.

Loke attack Gale "REGULUS IMPACT" Gale defend by creating a sand barrier.

Loke and Gale attack simultaneously with "REGULAS BLAST" and "SAND STORM" Loke attack has pierce through the sand storm and hit Gale but he was knock down by the storm.

Heart shouted "NIGHTMARE SLEEP" Virgo has fall asleep and start seeing nightmare, on seeing this Lucy cried "FORCE CLOSE GATE OF MAIDEN" and Virgo disappear. While Loke tried to stand up he can't move his body.

In view came a person wearing a red cloak "Oh, thank goodness Rose" exclaim Gale.

Rose a 18 yr old girl wearing a black skin tight jean a green strip top with a white converse canvas with the red cloak. A brunette with green eye fair skin standing at 5'7 ft granddaughter of Rio.

"Well Gale you seem beat up" she commented

She turn to Loke " MIND CONTROL ATTACK " and Loke run toward Lucy and attack her with Regulus punch in the stomach which send her flying to the building then " REGULAS BLAST" sending the beam in the shape of lion at Lucy.

"What have you done to him?" asked Lucy with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Simply I just control his mind" replied Rose

" FORCE CLOSE GATE OF LION" cried Lucy and Loke disappear.

"Well look like you save your spirit, but what about you" smirk Gale

Gale grab Lucy by the throat to make her stand, "I won't give up to people like you" shouted Lucy "I OPEN THEE INFINITE PORTAL OF TIME – TIME WRAP" and fall to the ground, then a magic circle appear above Gale and instead of sucking Gale a figure fall from the portal. Which shock the three dark mage on seeing a man wearing a black army pant with grey collarless shirt , brown leather belt with the sun emblem on it, half leather fingerless glove and a black hooded knee length cloak with strap boot.

"who the hell are you?" shouted Gale.

"I am Kyle Kitt the hunter" replied Kyle.

Rose on seeing Kyle turn pale and started to run away which shock both Heart and Gale. Then step forward and attack Kyle with sand wave Kyle shouted "REQUIP-MOON BLADE" a pole arms of blue blade with adamantine staff which has the ability of wind Magic.

Kyle slamming the moon blade forward shouted "WIND BLAST" and the sand hit the blast. Gale chant "SAND FIST" and charge toward Kyle, while Heart has run after Rose leaving Gale alone. Gale try to attack with his fist but Kyle easily was block his attack "Is that all you got" asked Kyle and summon his wing.

Grabbing Gale by his collar carry him up and toss him down, then he chant "MOON BLADE STRIKE" then a wind in the shape of the X strike Gale dead.

While Lucy can see the Demon Soul mages are fighting with someone but she didn't recognized and passed away. After finishing Gale he come to Lucy, found still breathing he carry her up and put up in a bench. When he saw her keys he said "They will come for her" and summon his wing and fly away when he hear the people coming.

Later in the afternoon, Lucy wake up in the village clinic and Loke sat beside her.

"Where am I ?" questions Lucy

"I am sorry very sorry princess for attacking" he cried.

"It ok, Loke you were control by that it not like you did it" said Lucy " Also, if it isn't for you now I would be dead".

"Princess I didn't save you" " even you are my responsibility and I have failed it" Loke told Lucy

"What then who help me?" question a shock Lucy.

"I..I don't know" stammered Loke

Suddenly the door of the room open and enter the Mayor " thank you very much for getting rid of those mages" " Oh, and here the rewards" handling over the jewels to Lucy.

"You welcome, sir I have a question?" she asked

"Yes what is it?" he replied

"Do you know who help me" said Lucy

"No I don't , when the mages has runaway we came running and saw a figure standing infront of you and fly away, then we brought you here" he said

"Fly away?" stammered a confuse Lucy

"Yeah, but he look like a man while flying" he answer

"Thank" she replied " I think I should move on"

"No! please stay until you heal it the we can do" Mayor said

"I need to go these are only a minor injuries I can walk" she said and walk away with Loke behind her.

Outside she bid good bye to the villager and leave with Loke.

They had walk and hour and Lucy is looking exhausted from all the happening, then Lucy summon Virgo On Loke advice, Virgo carrying a first aid kit to tend Lucy, after he carry her while Lucy sleep in his shoulder until they reach Magnolia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

**I would like to thank blog-heart-slover03 for the OC – Heart**

**Please review the story and I need 2-3 villain OC if you have any please PM me**

**Name:**

**Gender/Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Magic**:

**Equipment/weapons:**

**Spell:**

**Weakness:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Any Other** :


	4. Chapter 4

**TRUTH**

_AT MAGNOLIA_

As they reach Magnolia Loke carrying Lucy "Princess should we go to the guild?" asked Loke

"Nah, to the apartment" mumble Lucy

"As you wish, Princess" sighted Loke.

After a few minute they reach Lucy apartment, Loke put down Lucy and she open the door. "Loke would you like a dinner" asked Lucy

"Sure, but only if I cook" and he start moving toward the kitchen.

"OK , make something good" replied Lucy.

Loke open the fright and start looking at the available Item. He pick up a bottle of tomato sauce, cheese , a couple pack of Lasagna from the shelf and some spices. He start cooking and after nearly two hour the Lasagna was ready. While Loke is cooking Lucy had taken a bath and clean up the wound which has healed.

"Princess the dinner is ready" called Loke

She come to the kitchen and sat opposite Loke and they start eating. She start crying suddenly which shock Loke.

"Why are you crying Princess" asked Loke

"It just that, 1 yr ago every are nice and good to me, but… ever since Lisanna came I feel like they didn't even know me or even I exist to them" she cried

"It ok…It ok, even if they had forgotten your spirit will not we will always be by your side" he confront.

After dinner Loke return to the spirit world , Lucy has decided to take a rest.

In the morning when she woke up and after finishing her morning chorus she decided to go to the guild. While walking on the road she feel some one is watching her but she ignored it. On the right corner of the road there a magic shop which make Lucy tempted to go in. On opening the door she saw no one she call "Hello, any body?"

"yes, do you need anything dear" speak an old woman who is behind the counter

"Do you have any Keys" asked Lucy

"Yeah, here" handling a box containing four keys 2 silver and 2 bronze keys.

Lucy look at the Keys and she pick up the two silver key with the sign of a herb and the a sword.

"these look good" she thought

"How much for both?" she asked.

"That would be 50,000 each but 90,000 for two" the woman answer.

"By the way they are husband and wife" "The symbol of herb is the wife the Healer Jane and the husband with a sword is The Warrior Eric" she added

On the roof of the building to the right of Lucy stand Kyle watching over Lucy "she seem very depressed and sad?" he ponder. I'll have to watch and protect her, for they will come again" he thought.

On reaching the guild Levy shouted "Lu-chan! I need to speak with you about that Time spell" asked Levy

"Sure, but let me get to the master first" said Lucy

"What! something wrong?" whisper Levy

"No, just to debrief master on the mission" Lucy told Levy.

"OK, come to that table when finish" said Levy.

Lucy walk to the bar "Hey, Mira" "Morning Lucy" Mira said "how the job?"

"A little harsh to be honest, by the way where master" said Lucy

"Really! looking at your condition it seem easy" replied Mira " He in the office" she finish.

Lucy knock on Master office He said "come in" when she enter find him behind a load of paper.

"Ehh! Master?" question Lucy

"Yes my child what it is" he answer.

"I want to asked you something…" she commented

"Go ahead" he replied without taking his eye from the paper.

"While on the mission to Sweet Meadow, after being injured-" she was cut by Master Makarov "Injured! are you ok" "Yeah a little and I had fight against a couple, no three mages from Demon Soul"

"Demon Soul?" interrupt Master

"Yeah, do you know them" asked Lucy

"They are demon followers!" he replied "continue"

"then when I injured I cast a Magic spell and I feel unconscious, when I woke up I find myself in the village clinic and they told me I was help by a man wielding a weapon and can fly like a bird" she finished

"What! which spell did you cast exactly" question Makarov

" A Time wrap spell" she answer.

"You cast a Time Wrap spell?" said a shock

"Yeah! and Levy-chan was going to tell me about it?" finished Lucy

"Mira" shouted Master

Mira standing at the door "Yes master"

"come in and call Levy also" ha said

After a minute Levy enter the master office with Mira with her.

"So my child what do you know about this Time Wrap" asked Makarov looking at Levy.

Levy started to explain "When Lu-chan show me the book of time, since I cannot read it fo it in other language except a page which has been translated containing the spell of Time Wrap"

"Time Wrap!" question Mira

"Yeah, Time Wrap a magic spell which can be cast only by the Celestial spirit mage, for it is like a gate but in reality it is a portal or to say a trap when a person is being suck in it-" "the person is being transported to the future or past when it was open"

"You mean it like a time portal" cut Makarov

While Lucy and Mira just listen Levy continue

"When I go to the great Library I found a book on it, its say when anything goes in something come out like from the past is transported to the future and likewise" she said

"Also I found a book which say the last time it was used it was 60 yr ago, by a Demon Soul mage-"

"Demon Soul!" both Master and Lucy shouted in unison shocking Mira and Levy.

"Yeah…" replied Levy

"On whom" continue Master

"It says there is a demon hunter who hunt demons and he wield a pole arms weapons and can fly-" Levy explain

"What!" shouted Lucy

"Lucy don't… I will explain latter, continue Levy" finish Master

"there a fight between the hunter with the Demon Soul mages and a couple of demons. He kills both demons and before could kill the dark mages, one of them cast a Time Wrap spell and he was suck in it and instead a tree fall from it and Lu-chan just suck a tree during training the Time Wrap!, no one had heard of the hunter from that day " Levy finish

Both Mira and Lucy just look at Levy shock of the information she had just said. Master just look down to the ground thinking and then

He said " I think the tree you talking is suck up by Lucy and If I am not wrong Lucy had brought The Hunter into our time during her fight with the Demon Soul guild"

Mira and Levy shock that Lucy had fight with the Demon Soul mages. When Master Makarov dismiss them Lucy told everything about her mission to both the girl.

"I think you are really getting stronger Lucy" said Mira.

"Yeah! taking solo mission have really made her strong" added Levy

While Lucy didn't eat anything before coming to the guild asked Mira for a cheese sandwich and a strawberry milkshake. She can feel her head burning like someone is staring at her then.

"Hey Luce" shouted Natsu "we want to have a word with you"

"Since, you are starting to take solo mission and always complain of rent with us we-" said Erza

"We want Lisanna in Team Natsu instead of you and have decided to kick you" declare Natsu

Lucy just look with shock at the three of them, while Natsu and Erza do the talking Gray just stand behind them.

"I knew this will come" Lucy thought

"Natsu don't just burst like that, look Lucy you are weak and Lisanna is strong we decided to replace you with her" said Erza

"and I am sick and tired of saving you all the time, you are a weakling and useless to our Team" added Natsu

"OK, I understand" replied Lucy

"Then so it is, Lucy sometime maybe we can go on some mission together. OK bye" finish Erza

Lisanna run toward Natsu and hug him while Gray look at Lucy with a sympathetic face and said "Sorry… Lucy" he stammered and go after the other.

Lucy try to look happy and act like it was nothing, but in reality her heart had shattered on hearing them kick her out and called her weakling a couple tear fell from her eye to her hand. She decided to go home, when she reach her apartment she cried and Loke sense the problem cross then gate and confront Lucy, when she told him everything he stand up to fight Natsu but Lucy stop him from doing anything to them since they are still her nakama. For two days she didn't go to the guild and cried all the time, cause not only they had ignored her but the kick her out and her a weakling a useless person by non other than Natsu who had save her and brought her to Fairytail. When Lucy had get over her grief she decided to go to the guild and face what ever situation is waiting for her.

She reach the guild and open no one notice her, she move to an empty table and look toward Team Natsu who were standing on the mission Lisanna is hugging Natsu Erza is eating her strawberry cake near it while Gray is picking the mission.

"Here, it seem ok " he said

Job: kill a demon

Reward : 500,000

Place: Clover town

Taking the flier he show it to the other member they approve and show it to master.

While Lucy is sitting at the table she thought of going on a mission, since the money she had used to buy the two keys.

Standing at the mission board she pick up a flier

Job: escort a caravan from Clover town to Rivedes Village

Reward: 100,000 jewels and a keys

Place : Clover town { Sunrise Mansion }

When Lucy see the Key she pick it up and run to Master showing him.

"Master I want this mission" Lucy said

"Another collection and it seem you had two already" replied Master pointing to her new keys.

"OK but be careful" he said

Lucy went to her apartment to collect her bag and some clothes and jewels. On reaching the railways station she ask for a ticket to Clover Town. When she was boarding the train she saw Team Natsu her former team board the same train, no one seem to notice her except Lisanna who was giving a cold look toward her.

She sat two compartment away from them, then she start hearing the familiar sound of Natsu grunting, Gray mocking Natsu and Erza knock Natsu down she start smiling then she remember what they said to her being weak useless , her smile disappear and instead she start crying. She didn't notice she was not alone in the compartment until he speak.

"Are you ok?" he asked

She stop sobbing and look up and saw a young muscular with fair skin, blue eye black small rough hair with a pointed nose and a curve smile. Wearing a black army pant with grey collarless shirt , brown leather belt with the sun emblem on it, half leather fingerless glove sitting opposite her.

"No…nothing" Lucy stammered

"By the way I Kyle" "Lucy" they exchange name.

"So you a Fairytail mage" Kyle said

A confused Lucy look to him with shock.

"Your hand" he added and Lucy understand how he come to know

"Yeah" she reply

"Where your partner? As far as I heard Fairytail work in Team" he asked Lucy

His word is like an arrow piercing through Lucy heart, with a tear falling from her eye she answer " I don't have partner" as face the window.

Then there were silence until they reach Clover Town

"See you soon" Kyle said to Lucy

Lucy just look and said "Yeah" and they part their way.

While Natsu when waking up catch the scent of Lucy and shout " Luce!" shocking the other three and he look around but didn't see her, which earn him a smack from Erza .

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

**Please review and OC submission still open PM me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**TRAP**

Lucy walk the street of Clover town looking for an inn since it getting dark she approach a young women and asked " Excuse me, is there is a inn nearby"

"Straight from here and then right" the women answer.

"Thank You" Lucy said

She walk toward that direction and stand before an old but beautiful inn with a pool in the middle of the building like a small park. She approach the reception, order a single room which is opposite the pool in the second floor and when she enter the room it smell of fresh air like a forest.

"Well, what a nice room so fresh" she thought

Putting down the bag in the room, she then proceed toward the restaurant to eat and order a salad with a milkshake.

After dinner in her room she remember she hadn't made a contract with the two new spirit she just bought. She hold the herb key and chant "OPEN THE GATE OF HEALER" a women wearing a white silk dress covering her whole body and a long pink cloth lie from her neck rolled in her hand.

"Hello, I am Jane the healer spirit may I know the name of my master" said Jane

"Lucy, and don't called me master just Lucy" she said

"Well! Lucy why you summon me" Jane asked

" I summon you to make a contract" stammered Lucy "like how many time a week I can summon a week…"

"You can summon me anytime you want, you don't need to put a time limit" said Jane

"and you seem to hold the key to my Husband as well" she added.

"Oh yeah I will summon him also OPEN GATE OF THE WARRIOR" a man wearing a plain steel armour from neck to toe carrying a sword appear to the left of Jane.

"Hello, Eric" said Jane "This is Lucy our new master, but don't call her by that" pointing toward Lucy

"Hello nice to meet you" Eric said

"Excuse sir but…-" said Lucy

"You can call us anytime you need dear including him" Jane replied and with that they disappear.

"wait…" shout Lucy but they had gone.

Lucy when to sleep ready for the big day tomorrow

While on the other two room in the first floor Erza and Lisanna are sharing a room while Natsu and Gray the other.

"Oi flamehead keep your bag away from the door" order Gray

"what ice stripper, I will keep it where ever I want do you have a problem" shouted Natsu

"Bring it on then" shouted Gray

"Am heating up" scream Natsu but they were hit by iron hand of Erza

"Shut up! You both will wake the whole inn" she says

And she step out to her own room while both of them doze of.

In the morning Lucy is standing infront of a bright house made of white marble known as Sunrise mansion. She enter the gate and find a gardener and asked "excuse sir am looking for the master of the house"

"Well you standing infront of him" he said

"Oh sorry I didn't know, I thought you are-" she said

"Yeah I understand, I like to take care of the flowers by myself and who would you be" he asked

"Lucy from Fairytail, here for the job you requested" she answer

"Very well, follow me" He continue

She follow the man in the house and into the waiting room, while he go inside a room and brought out a small case.

"Well this is the Job, deliver this at this address" He said

"Craven cottage outside Rivedes Village" she read

"Very well sir, I take my leave"

Lucy take the case and move toward the direction of Rivedes village.

**On the Mayor office **

While Team Natsu is entering the Mayor office, found a young blonde lady wearing a business suit on the reception.

"Hello, can I help you" she said

"We here for the job the Mayor requested" Erza said to the young blonde

"Very well follow me, please" she said

They walk up the stair and she open a door walking inside they follow behind

"Sir, the mage are here" she said

"Ah yes I been expecting you" Mayor said a elderly man wearing a grey suit with a simple T-shirt, shaking their hands.

"Hello, I am Mr. Brown and you might be?" he asked

"Erza that pink hair is Natsu the other is Lisanna and Gray" Erza replied

"Well! you that famous Team Natsu but I thought you had one celestial spirit mage in your team" He continue

"Yeah kind of but she left the Team" Gray replied

"Too bad! Well to the job there is a demon in Mt. Horu, who kill the villages and destroy houses in that villages" he said

"Where can we find him exactly" added Erza

"Their a cave near an ancient alter which is the demon liar" He said

"Thank, for the information" said Erza

They leave Clover town and move toward the village and after some time when they reach near it Gray see a flying man, confused he think it just a big bird. Suddenly they see a bright light and run toward that direction. When they reach the alter it surrounding is shattered by fighting and there was a boy tied in a tree, they hear a scream coming from a cave near it. Running toward the cave and they saw a slain demon laying at the ground.

Confused Team Natsu scream "What!" on seeing the demon dead

"This is not fair, I didn't even get to burn it" cried Natsu.

Erza examine the demon which is a in humanoid form, strangely the demon face shown sign of fear and he was running for he was attack from the back.

"This strange" sighted Erza

"What strange" asked Lisanna

"This demon is trying to escape from who ever attack it" Erza continue

"Atleast our Job is done, even if it by other let collect the reward" said Lisanna

"No, we can take the reward if we didn't do the job" Erza replied "Let take the boy and go back"

**A while ago before Team Natsu arrive**

"Hello, Razor remember me" said Kyle

Razor who was torturing a boy tied to the tree, "You! how did you get here" "you were trap in the Time space" he stammered

Kyle replied "Let just say, someone release me" " CHANGE-KNIGHT FORM"

Charging at Razor "REQUIP-DEMON BLADE don't worry I'll finish you quickly" he continue

Razor takeout two Dao sword from his back and getting ready to defend. Kyle strike "DEMON STRIKE" Razor block the strike with the Dao and fall back a couple of feet.

"DEMON BLAST" Razor Jump to the left and avert the strike and charge Kyle "DUAL SLASH" a twin shadow slash race toward Kyle "DEMON BARRIER" and block the attack, " ROUND SWING" Razor with the Dao swing toward Kyle at a very speed pace hitting Kyle on the left arm and thrown backward "Well look like you had got strong.

"CHANGE DRAGON FORM" "REQUIP-LIGHT BRINGER" a white glowing blade with a crystal staff wielding the power of light, and charge toward Razor "LIGHT GLOW" sending a bright light and "LIGHT SLASH" hitting on the shoulder. Then they attack at close range at each other, Razor feel the cut he receive as well as Kyle. Then Kyle start healing himself which give a chance for Razor to fled, running toward the cave but Kyle had summon his wing "REQUIP-DEMON BLADE" and chase Razor in the entrance of the cave he catch up "DEMON STRIKE" hitting Razor at the back and fall to the ground, Kyle put his foot on his neck and strike one more time in the back leaving Razor dead. Kyle pick up the Dao "Good weapon" and send it to his requip dimension and flew off in his normal form.

**Outside Rivedes village **

"Well where is that cottage" thought Lucy "and there is no to ask"

She walk a few minute and saw a two storey wooden building and a plate written 'Craven cottage' "Look like I found it" she said.

She stand at the door and press the bell, after some time a man wearing a black suit with a white shirt appear "Hello may I help you" he said " I here to deliver the case" Lucy replied

"Oh very well, please come inside" He added

She enter the house and feel a strange aura, like something is wrong but she didn't stop and move inside. He offer her to sit in the sofa while he inspect the case.

"Do you know what it contain, it very valuable" he take out a scroll from the case

"It is used to summon demon-" "and only a Celestial mage can do that which you happen to be" his voice turning harsh.

Lucy on hearing these word is shock and was about to summon her spirit but she feel dizziness and fall asleep.

"Good work Heart, that what I call clean and good work" He said

"Yeah, right Rog" replied Heart. Rog Mann is the head and leader of the henchmen of Demon Soul they are ordinary mages with weak magic but can be train by demon. Rog is the first to be train by Razor on demon sword mastery a style a demon can't used but teach other.

"Men, take her" Rog order and five men appear two of them pick up Lucy.

"Did Rose tell anything, why she is scare?" he asked

"No, since that day she saw that man in Sweet Meadow she keep on chattering HE HAS RETURN" she replied

"Strange! Let get her up the alter Master Razor is waiting" Rog said.

"If we had Rose it will easy to make her agreed" he continue

A few distance from the cottage Lucy manage to break Heart spell and see Team Natsu coming down the mountain to the village Gray carrying a boy in his shoulder. She shouted " NATSU! ERZA! HELP" shocking the Demon soul mage of Lucy sudden outburst and Heart cast a stronger spell "that should hold her longer".

While they were walking they heard someone calling there name "Wait I heard someone is calling me" said Natsu and turn left he saw someone is being carried "Isn't that Lucy" Natsu continue

"It seem she on mission here like us but got injured weakling" commented Lucy

"Yeah it seem thought! Shouldn't we go see her" asked Gray droping the boy.

"No need they will take care of her, let go to the village" said Erza

"Yeah, let go we don't need to help a weakling" added Natsu

They move on without helping Lucy leaving her to the mercy of Demon Soul mages unknowingly.

After walking a few minute, Lucy wake up in the stretcher they were carrying her taking hold of a keys "OPEN THE GATE OF THE WARRIOR" Eric appear on seeing the Demon Soul members he charge at them, taking the opportunity Lucy hold Leo key "OPEN THE GATE OF LION LEO" looking appear and instantly charge toward Heart and the henchmen. Eric battle Rog with his adamantine Longsword while Rog used a Dao which his master used they attack at each other with strike after strike Eric shouted " BLADE SLASH" Rog move away and the strike hit the tree behind. "Hehe.. good one but not strong enough" Rog said "DANCING DEMON SWORD" a twin sword start dancing in the moving to Eric at an uneven path at start striking him by themselves, Eric manage to smash one sword but the other stab him in the chest injury him. Lucy on seeing chant "FORCE CLOSE GATE OF WARRIOR" and Eric disappear to heal in the spirit world.

While Loke fight the henchmen who were able to hit Loke with the help of Heart who keep on making Loke sleep even after he resist it, after a few attempt he fell dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Well! well look like you all alone again" Heart said facing Lucy.

Lucy try to find her keys but can't find for one of the henchmen had taken it.

"You do it the easy way or hard way your choice" Rog told Lucy putting the Dao at her neck then one of the henchmen was over the trees, shock Rog look backward and saw Kyle, Lucy just stare at the stranger she met in the train.

"He… the one… he… the one" scream Heart.

"Really! He doesn't seem much" replied Rog

Kyle swing his ice blade and froze the remaining henchmen, while Heart try to put a spell on Kyle but does not work.

Kyle charge toward Rog and hit him in the stomach by the end of his pole arms, "really that your power I thought you would be stronger" Rog taunt Kyle "that not even a bit of my I was just warming up" he replied

"Really then let start, DANCING DEMON SWORD" he shouted the sword attack Kyle but he just frost them before it reach him, "Demon sword, did a demon train you" Kyle asked

"Yeah, you right by Demon Razor Legion of Hell himself" Rog Replied "and he gonna crush you"

"Too bad your master is dead" Kyle smirked

"What!" shouted Rog, Heart and Lucy in unison.

"Just a minute ago" he replied "and I'll love to kill his pupil also"

Heart take the chance and fled away while Rog with anger and hate charge at Kyle with full force "DEMON HIT" hitting Kyle, but he deflect using his ice blade and slash Rog missing his neck an inch sending Rog backward "I will get my revenge" shouted Rog and vanish in black smoke.

Lucy shock look at Kyle and chatter "Who… are… you"

"Well to start, you save my life and your now is in danger" he replied rubbing his right hand on his neck.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

**Please review so that I can improve the story**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE MEETING**

"What I save you? how" "and why I in trouble" Lucy said

"Eh… it a long story" he replied

Lucy cried "when did I save you and why do those Demon Soul are after me"

"Before I told you when and why you have to promise you wouldn't tell anyone" Kyle answer

After a brief silent

"OK, I promise" Lucy said

Kyle start "Well… the Demon Soul are after you because you are a Spirit mage and-"

"Spirit mage! Why do they need me" Lucy cut Kyle

"Yeah, since you are a Celestial spirit mage you can summon spirit and they need you to summon the demon from the Demon Scroll to this world" he continue

"DEMON SCROLL what is that" she scream "wait the case I delivered contain a scroll and the guy who tried to kidnap me also said they need me" she added

"Exactly…" Kyle said

"That mean this whole mission is a trap… to catch me" she sighted

"Yeah pretty much" he replied

Lucy sat in silence for a few moment and Kyle just wait for her replied.

Lucy thought "this whole mess started when I find that time book" "and the time wrap I open to attack the dark mages in Sweet meadow someone came out of it, the tree I suck up teleport to the past and this man standing infront of me just killed a demon and his disciple tried to kidnap me "

"This can't be a coincidence" she stammered

"How did I save you" Lucy asked Kyle

Kyle look at Lucy in silence and thought "Should I really told her about all of it, if I need to be able to help her then…"

" I will tell all of it, but for now your safety is important" He answered

Lucy thought for a moment about all of it then she said "OK but I want all the truth"

They walked to the village together in silence,

"Lucy did you come alone" Kyle asked Lucy breaking the silence

"Yes and No" she said

"What that mean" he continue

"I come alone but there are also some members of Fairytail in this village two boys and girls" she said

"You mean those two boys who fight against each other, that girl wearing armor and the other one" Kyle commented

"Yeah, you right the boys are Natsu and Gray, the girl in armor is Erza and Lisanna" Lucy said with a tear in her eye when she remember them.

"Well we reach the village, are you hungry?" Kyle asked Lucy.

They enter a small diner serving sushi which they eat happily before they continue there journey to Clover town. When they reach Clover town they go straight to Sunrise Mansion but it was abandon.

"Seem like he has fled" said Lucy

"Yeah guess he used this just to lure you in the trap, to appear normal" Kyle added

While they exit the mansion it had getting dark, they decided to stay in the inn Lucy first stay. On reaching the inn

"Two single room please" asked Kyle

"Yeah right away, here sir" the the reception give the keys to them.

Both of them take one one key from the table and move toward their respective room.

"Lucy!" said Kyle

"Yeah" she answered

"I wanna give this key to you since I can't used it" handling the silver key with the sign of a book to Lucy he found in the street of this town itself 60 yrs ago before he disappear.

"A key… you know I came to this mission because there a key in the reward" she told Kyle

"Lucy, as far as I remember Fairytail always are in a team why are you alone?"he asked

"I… I … was kick out of my team because I weak" and start crying running toward her room.

Shock Kyle just look at Lucy running toward her room sobbing.

While on the other side of the Inn team Natsu is having a discussion after dropping the boy in the hospital, on what has just happen. Erza is in deep thought, Natsu is eating the food he ordered or they ordered , Gray is searching his clothes after getting a angry glare from Erza and Lisanna is just sitting looking at the three of them.

"Oh gosh this food is tasty" groan Natsu

"There is someone else in the cave who killed that demon and by the look on it face it look like he is afraid of that thing" Erza ponder "and what is Lucy doing on this village?" she shouted

"Maybe she was on a job and get beaten up while the villager carry her" replied Lucy

"I don't know… those people doesn't look like villager they are well dress and that girl had a four sided star in her arm…" she commented

"Forget her she weak and pathetic" said Lisanna

"Yeah she can even do anything without my help" added Natsu

"Guys don't you think we should have help Lucy she our nakama?" question Gray.

"Yeah ice boy like you should, it better she leave Fairytail" said Natsu from above the food.

"atleast there will be less weakling" said Lisanna supporting Natsu.

"You all silence, isn't that Lucy?" said Erza looking from the window to the corridor.

"yeah it look like her" commented gray standing beside Erza "she seem to be ok but why she crying"

"guess she fail the mission" added Natsu without looking.

On the morning Kyle saw Team Natsu leaving the inn, he go to Lucy room knock on the door and receive no reply he knock again nothing, fearing she in danger knock down the door and found Lucy changing wrapping only a towel on her body. Lucy scream in frustration over the incident.

"can't you atleast wait" she shouted

"Sorry I thought…" stopping mid sentence on seeing Lucy glaring at him.

He look backward and exit her room, closing the door which seem only to be supported by a single hook. After a few minute Lucy came out and they move to the railway station.

"Are you sure you want to come with me" Lucy asked Kyle

"Yeah, the only way to keep you save is to be with you" he answer

"I am sorry for last night and this morning" he continue

"you don't have to apologize I already forgotten about it" Lucy said while blushing

They enter the railway station and buy two ticket to Magnolia. Team Natsu saw Lucy walking with someone but they didn't seem bother.

On the train Lucy sat opposite Kyle and put her head on the window when suddenly she heard " Hey princess" shocking her, Loke don't ever do that again or-" "or what!" said Loke stopping on seeing Kyle

"Who are you?" asked Loke staring at Kyle

"Am Kyle and I am accompanying Lucy" Kyle answer

"Is he…" Loke looking at Lucy like saying is he save.

"yeah he is and…" Lucy stop when she see Kyle signaling her not to tell him " he.. is joining Fairytail" shocking Loke and Kyle. Especially, Kyle since he didn't mention of joining a guild but only to accompany her and protect her.

"What !" Kyle shouted

"Well aren't you joining" asked Lucy

"Yeah" sighted Kyle with an unsure face.

Lucy turn to Loke and take out the three keys she just acquired

"Loke do you know these key?" questioning Loke

Loke pick the keys and look at each of them closely.

"yeah, the Herb and sword key is of a couple while the book is a master" he said

" A master?" asked Lucy

"Yeah a master like a teacher, he can't fight well but he can train you" "you should try training under him to be stronger and those pathetic people would look down on you when you get stronger" Loke added.

"What the other Keys?" asked Kyle

"Well they are wife and husband Jane and Eric" answered Lucy

Kyle on hearing the name just frost on his place with a shock he can't feel anything and can hear anything even is Lucy is standing infront of him on seeing his shock expression.

"Kyle are you ok, Kyle" asked Lucy

"Wake up, what happen to you" added Loke and waving his hand infront of Kyle.

"No nothing… I just I…" stammered Kyle

"Should I them about my foster parent, or shouldn't I" he ponder "if I asked I have to tell them everything and I think they are not ready".

"I just… heard that those keys are destroyed that all" he answer

"I don't know much about them but I think Virgo can" Loke commented

"Well I'll summon Virgo OPEN THE GATE OF MAIDEN VIRGO" shouted Lucy

"Punishment princess" said Lucy

"Yeah, punishment" replied Lucy

"Really!" cheer Virgo

"Not really, do you know of these keys" Lucy asked showing the two keys.

"Yeah, the couple Jane and Eric" "It is said they were turn to spirit by an angel after they were attack by a demon and they were on the verge of death and they have a foster child known as The Hunter who hunt and killed down demons" Virgo finished.

"The Hunter!" cried Lucy shocking both the spirit

"I'll have to summon them when I reach Magnolia, you two can go" She added

Virgo disappear but Loke didn't, "Loke I am fine, just go" Lucy continue

"Ok on one condition you will takecare of yourself" He finished and vanish.

After a few moment they reach Magnolia and exit the station with Kyle beside Lucy.

**Demon Soul Guild **

Demon soul hideout lie in the east of Clover town in the woods under the mountain, with the entrance consist of a couple of rock pillars on both sides and no door. The main hall lie in the middle there are different room for different purpose on both sides with a corridor, the dark guild master room lie in the upper portion with the experiment and record room. While the lower portion act as a room for the dark mages. The basement consist of prison and a gyms.

"Where the girl?" shouted Jod

"We lost her!" answer Rog

"How did you lost her actually?" continue Jod

"We were on our way, when suddenly that bitch summon her spirit and the attack sta-" Rog was interrupt by Jod "you were beaten by the her spirit"

"No! actually?" replied Rog

"No then who defeated you the girl?" question Jod

"When we had defeated her spirit it had attract the attention of one man attack us" he answer

"What you were defeated by one man all of you!" shouted Jod

"It was The Hunter, and he now with the girl" commented Heart

"The Hunter! well now… I think we should be more powerful to deal with him" "come with me" Jod said

They walk to the experiment room and enter it "Now, I gonna infuse in you the dark power, using this…" pointing to the table.

He order Rog to lay on the table, tighten the strap on Rog body then he start chanting spell from a book he holding on his hand, Rog scream with the pain flowing through his body then he passed away. Then Heart goes the same process that Rog has gone through.

When both of them woke up they can fell the dark power emitting from them. Jog has cast a spell on them to unlock their second origin power with darkness power enable Heart to now make the nightmare come to life and used them while Rog has great strength and power with a dark aura.

"I can feel the power" smirked Rog

"Now no one can stop my revenge" He shouted

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairytail **

**I would like all who had like and review on the story and feel free to reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**CONFRONTATION**

When Lucy and Kyle reach Magnolia it getting dark but both of them head toward the guild.

"Do I really need to join?" asked Kyle.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! to help me you should be nakama" said Lucy " and I would get a partner also…" whisper Lucy

"What!?" said Kyle

"Nothing, lets go" pulling Kyle with her.

"Lucy let eat first, I am hungry" Kyle told Lucy

"What! you just eat before boarding the train, don't you try to avoid it" Lucy said with an angry look.

"First let eat then I would join your guild" he said

"Our guild" added Lucy

They walk in a restaurant which Lucy usually go when she tired to cook.

"Good evening Lucy-san what you would like to have and you sir" said the waiter

"well I'll have a cheese sandwich and a tea and-" "roasted beef with a bottle of beer" Kyle interrupt Lucy.

"Very well, I bring your order in a minute" said the waiter

"So what Fairytail like?" Kyle asked Lucy.

"Well… Fairytail is the strongest and most violent guild in the whole kingdom, we all are nakama and we help each other" replied Lucy with excitement.

"So why didn't they help her" Kyle thought over the reaction of Team Natsu to Lucy.

They both sat in silent for a moment until the waiter bring their order.

"Here sir you roasted beef and the beer" "and miss Lucy your sandwich and tea" arranging the food on the table. Both of them eat their food without speaking a word.

"Are you finish?" asked Lucy

"Just a moment" drinking the beer at one go "Yeah!" he say with satisfaction.

Kyle pay the foods and both of them exit the restaurant and after a while reach the guild door.

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy

Shocking Kyle for she is the one who said him to join now she instead ask him like he want to join "Do I have a choice" He replied. Whether he want or not he have to be with Lucy to help her and he may get a chance to actually meet his foster parent after 60 yrs.

Lucy push the door, not kick it like she always do and there are only a few members for it late and on the bar sit Mira like always and Team shadow gear on the corner table and Gajeel on the other side.

"Hey Lucy-chan you back" scream Levy while running toward Lucy but stop on seeing Kyle.

"Hello I am Levy and you" She said

"Kyle Kitt" He replied

"Look like bunny girl had brought a new nakama" said Gajeel while looking at Kyle with a suspicious look.

"Why does he smell strange like herb, angel and weapon" thought Gajeel

"Mira, is master in the office" Lucy said

"Yeah and a moment ago Team Natsu are very piss because the demon they were suppose to killed is already dead before they reach there" Mira told Lucy

"Did you see anything strange on that area since your is near it" added Mira

"That why they didn't respond when I call them" Lucy replied

"You call them and they didn't respond?" cried Mira

"Well yeah, but anyway I have a new member" Lucy whisper to Mira pointing at Kyle.

"Look like we have a new member" "what you name young man?" asked Makarov who had come out of the office.

"Kyle Kitt " answer Kyle

"Well… well where do you want the mark and what colour" asked Mira holding the stamp

"Red and side of my neck" He said

"Very well you are now officially a Fairytail mages" said Lucy

"Young man, oh I mean Kyle can I have a word in my office" asked Makarov

Kyle followed Makarov to his office, and shut the door behind him.

"Why did Master call him" "he never call a new member to his office instantly" said Levy

"Lucy-chan I have something to tell you about the hunter" said Levy

"Oh… I almost forgot I had found his parent" cried Lucy

"What!" shouted Levy and Mira in unison.

"Well yeah! they are spirit now, wanna see" said Lucy holding the two keys and summon them.

When they appear Eric would had heal thank to Jane, both look at Lucy and Jane said "How can we help you Lucy. Mira and Levy look at both the spirits in excitement.

"Are you really The hunter parent" scream Levy on seeing them.

Shocking both Jane and Eric at the sudden question "Well… why do you need to asked that question and how did you know about him he was trap in the time wrap a long time ago" answer Jane while Eric just stand there.

"We think Lucy had brought him to this present time" Mira replied

"Really!" said both the spirits in unison "You open the time wrap, when" continue Jane

"Well in Sweet meadow the mission before I bought you and I summon both of you" Lucy

Jane thought "maybe she is a powerful mages to be able to cast time wrap and still standing"

"Well, yes we are but how do you know about it that he's our son" said Eric breaking Jane of her thought.

They hear footstep on turning toward the sound both Eric and Jane are shock and freeze in their place on seeing Kyle which has happen the same to Kyle on seeing both his foster parent. Kyle quickly get out of his shock state and signal with his eye to his parents to not to tell anything to anyone about him, which they seem to understand.

The three girl and Gajeel still present on the guild are confused at the reaction of the three new faces in there. Master Makarov break the silence " Lucy you should let Kyle stay at you place since it already dark" "help him find an apartment tomorrow".

"Ok, Master Jane Eric you can go" looking at both the spirit.

"Lets go, goodnight everyone" shouted Lucy

Kyle followed Lucy to her apartment, when they reach there Lucy offered him the couch.

"Feel free to used the couch but don't dare enter the bedroom" Lucy threatened

"Thank for inviting me" He said

"You most welcome, since you had join the guild would you be my partner" Lucy commented

"Partner!" Kyle question

"Yeah, since I am alone I could used a partner it will be lot easier to go on mission" she replied.

Lucy take a bath, then goes to bed while Kyle when Lucy is sound asleep slip up to the roof. He start thinking how his foster parent had become spirit and they had reach Lucy hand. He has to have a talk with his parent and convince Lucy to summon them without creating suspicious for Lucy, Kyle summon his wing and fly over the city to look for any danger after a few moment the town seem normal and he return to Lucy apartment to sleep. While Gajeel seem suspicious of Kyle follow them to their Lucy apartment he waited outside.

"I better wait here, that guy is hiding something" ponder Gajeel

Then he saw Kyle climb to Lucy roof and from his back Gajeel saw a wing like that of eagle. Gajeel just look at the Kyle who fly over the city and return to Lucy house.

"That is something I need to tell the master, but I think I should ask him first" spoke Gajeel

"I bet even Lucy doesn't know it" he leave and goes his own way.

In the morning Lucy wake up and take a bath coming to the living room with only a small towel holding around her body. She heard something in the kitchen and run toward it and saw Kyle making something. She had forget that Kyle is in her house, blushing when she remember she is only in her small towel. Kyle just look at Lucy with shock expression over the condition of Lucy and remember his encounter in the hotel.

"Do…o you…u want coffee…" he stammered.

"Yeah, just a moment" Said Lucy blushing.

After a few minute Lucy return wearing a white top and a green small skirt with a leather sandal her hair is in pony tail, Kyle is his regular dress except his cloak and gloves. She sit on the opposite side of Kyle pouring the coffee he make

"Today, firstly we going to the guild then we'll find you an apartment" said Lucy

"Why can I just stay here it will be easy to help you when they came" Kyle suggest

"I am not weak I can defend myself I don't need anyone" She shouted

"Oh sorry I didn't mean that it just that-"

"What?" Lucy cross Kyle

"I'll be for a few months, they will come for you then I can finish them and destroy the whole guild after that am gone" He replied.

Lucy just look at Kyle with a confused expression over what he just said.

"Lucy you not weak, but you need to be stronger to face them" Kyle continue

"OK you can stay here, but-"

"Should we be going to the guild?" Kyle interrupt Lucy.

Picking his cloak and gloves laying in the table and put them on while Lucy take her belt and a small bag with a satin cloth wrapping around her neck and shoulder loosely.

"Lets go!" shouted Kyle

After a few minute they reach the guild door. Kyle push the door and everyone look toward his whispering among themselves. Natsu and Gray are fighting but on seeing him turn away from Gray and face Kyle

"Hey you! are you the new recruit" shouted Natsu

"Yeah!" he reply

"Fight me" he demanded charging toward him "FIRE DRAGON FIST" and try to hit Kyle, but he had jump over Natsu and instead kick Natsu in the back as he landed sending Natsu outside missing Lucy by an inch who was standing behind Kyle.

"I think I saw him before?" questions Lisanna

"Yeah I feel like I seen him isn't he-" Gray remark

"He the one we saw with Lucy at the railway station" confirm Erza.

All shouted party when they saw Natsu was outside and start crowding Kyle and pushing Lucy away like she doesn't exist.

"Lucy-chan can I have a word with you" asked Levy

Lucy followed Levy the table where Juvia is sitting and sit to the right of Levy.

"Last night when you introduced those two I can't help but do a little searching this morning I went to the Library and guess what, I found this book" She said

"I have been reading and found out that the couple were not the hunter parents, his father is a trader while his mother is unknown " she added

"The hunter! who! Juvia want to know" interrupt Juvia

"I used time wrap on a mission and master think a person came out of it known as the master" answer Lucy

"Oh" exclaim Juvia

"Also it is said that this hunter hunt demons and I think-" Levy is cut by Lucy "he killed the demon Team Natsu supposed to killed" both they said in unison.

While Gajeel had drag Kyle outside

"Excuse but why are you dragging me?" asked Kyle

"Who are you?" question Gajeel

"What!" shouted Kyle

"I know you are not what you look like and Master known about it also" Gajeel told Kyle

Kyle just look at Gajeel and said "I will talk only infront of master"

They both walk toward Makarov office, Gajeel knock on the door.

Master said " come in"

Both of them enter and master look toward them and know why they here for Gajeel had already told him what he saw last night.

"Kyle you have anything to tell me?" asked Master

Kyle look at both of them and saw a serious look on their face.

"I know who you are but if you tell it, it better I promise I won't tell anyone" he continue

Kyle knew he was cornered and has no escape he open his mouth and said

"I am The Hunter who came out of the Time wrap"

Master just look at him with a confirm look, while Gajeel is shock he had heard Levy and Lucy said something about a certain hunter but he didn't expect him to be at their guild.

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL **

**Please review and if you had anything to help improve the story please feel free to pm me**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PAST**

When Kyle confessed who he was to Master Makarov he start how he was name as The Hunter and Master but he preferred The Hunter.

"This all happen 6 yrs before I was transported here" Kyle said

"66 yrs until now" added Makarov

Then Kyle started from when he was on his first major mission to deal with a rogue group of mages.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey son I got a job for you" said Eric

"Really! What it is" asked Kyle

"You have to defeat a group of mages just north of the town which the mayor asked me but I decided to give it to you, and you can unleash your power on them as much as you want" Eric told Kyle with a grin

"Are you serious! He would destroy the town" commented Jane

"No, he won't they are in the forest not town" added Eric.

"Thank dad, I will make you proud" Kyle shouted and run toward that direction.

When he reach the spot he found a group of five mages camping in a clearing all wearing similar combat boots with a black trouser tuck in their boots, with two of them wear jacket one a leather vest other a simple black collarless shirt and the last one a red shirt with a rope which seem like their leader. He approached them for he doesn't know whether he should just attack or have a word with them.

"Are you the one who are creating problem" Kyle question

"Who might you be?" asked the oldest mages

"I here to put a stop to your crime" he replied

He was hit with a powerful wind, he had felt that wind before then he remember the bandit attack on his father which coincidently consist of five member.

"You were the one who attack the trader 10 yrs ago?" Kyle

"We had attack and killed many to remember anyone incident" answer the leader

"I remember that incident, I can't forget it when I look in the mirror" said a fair skin man carrying a double edge sword "that day I got this scare from that boy"

"Yeah I remember now, that boy I blow from the cliff" added a third mages.

'That trader is my father and that boy is me" scream Kyle charging at them "REQUIP-FIRE NAGINATA" "FIRE BLAST" but the fourth mage had counter with water.

"Seem like a fights with a wind, water, sword and your fire" Kyle pointing at the fifth mages "Then what your" Kyle asked the leader

"Mine! You will know soon enough" He said meanwhile you deal with these first and he move backward.

The four mages stand in a circle ready to attack Kyle, "REQUIP-ICE BLADE" he strike the mages to his left but before he hit he was blown away then he block the sword from the third mage but was washed and smash to the tree, coughing he try to stand then "FIRE FIST" shouted the fifth Kyle was hit in the stomach and send smashing to the ground.

The three mages shouted "FIRE WAVE" "WATER TORRENT" "WIND STORM" for a unison raid and mixed the three power to form a powerful steam strike sending Kyle flying to the forest.

"That was easy, I didn't even have to attack" said the third.

They saw Kyle coming from the forest and "That was quite a strike, I guess I underestimate you all" He said

"CHANGE-DRAGON FORM" he shouted the four mages just look at him with a confused look but didn't say anything.

The fire mage attack with FIRE BALL it hit him nothing happen, the water mage bring WATER WAVE nothing the wind mage used TORNADO STORM, Kyle have not move from his place. The three mages attack again with the unison raid.

Kyle just smile at their attempt "You can't harm me for I am immune to element magic which happen to be your power"

The mages are shock and the third said "well it seem I'll have to fight you then, you three create a distraction for me" looking at his comrade.

Charging at Kyle with his sword while the three of them block the view of Kyle, but he didn't need to see them on his dragon form he can smell them. He closed his eye "REQUIP-VENOM BLADE" "VENOM STRIKE" swinging his pole arms sending a strike of venom on the three mages, he block with his weapon on sensing a strike on his left. He then charge at the third mages head on exchanging strike after strike "PARALYSE VENOM" he attempt to cut the mages and manages five strike on the legs, arms and stomach.

The third mages can move and fell to the ground, looking at the other three frightening them and fleeing but he tackle them one by one and paralyzed them all using the venom.

" Well it seem you are strong enough for a boy" said the Leader

"My name is Jake the demon slayers" He announced

"Really! a demon slayers, after I kill you I will hunt for demons" answer Kyle

Kyle charge "REQUIP-LIGHT BRINGER" "LIGHT GLOW" a bright light form at the blade of the pole arms.

Jake defended by summon a pole arms "DEMON BLADE" absorbing the light.

"What!" shouted on seeing the Jake using a pole arms.

"This was given to me by my master, it used to killed demons and I killed him with this itself" Jake declared.

"You killed your own Master?" asked Kyle

"Yeah, and now I am gonna killed you" commented Jake

"LIGHT STRIKE" "DEMON STRIKE" they strike at each other resulting in a blast sending both of them backward.

Kyle summon his wing and fly to obtain a aerial advantage, "LIGHT GLOW" "LIGHT SLASH"

Jake cover his eyes and is hit with the slash cutting his left hand.

"DEMON THUNDER" a black cloud appear over the sky and a rain of lightning fall over Kyle which force him to land on the ground "DEMON TRAP" trapping Kyle on the same place and "DEMON BLAST" a blast toss Kyle a few feet.

But on seeing Kyle still conscious "How could survive those attack"

"I forget to mention REQUIP-ICE BLADE" "ICE FREEZE" pointing toward Jake and freeze him "I can heal myself" healing his wound on his right arm.

Taking the demon blade from a frozen Jake "Nice weapon, good for killing demons you says…"

Jake transform himself into a mist of black smoke and escape the trapping ice, "I will get you" declared Jack and vanish.

"Well the leader had escape, better hand over the other four to the guard" taking a rope he tied the mages and carry them easily, they cannot do anything for their body will be paralyzed for two or three days.

After handing over the mages Kyle seem happy on being able to beat them alone and walk toward their cottage. When he reach home instead of the house he used to live there lie a destroy house.

"Mom! Dad!" scream Kyle on seeing the cottage destroy

He can't find them, he found a letter written by his mother telling him they can't be with him anymore and he have to continue his journey without them.

"Hunt and get ride this world of the demons for other will not face what we had. The demon who attack us Vanpric, I had sent him to hell but you should help other who is weak and need your help" Kyle read the letter.

From that day Kyle is hunting demons whenever he heard and the people start calling him savior, master and hunter for he had save them help them become stronger to fight against evil but he preferred The Hunter.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Until the day I was trap in the time wrap I couldn't save Cecelia a spirit mage who the dark guild Demon Soul used against her will to summon two demons and the murderer of my parent" a tear fell from Kyle eye.

"but I kill him and the mages who try to summon them but I couldn't save her, that why I had to help Lucy and train her to be stronger for I don't want her to-"

Gajeel cross Kyle "Don't worry we will be with her"

"Lucy is my child and I will protect her" added Makarov

"I understand, but you cannot tell anyone about what we had discuss here" commented Kyle

"why?" asked Gajeel

"It ok we won't tell anyone we understand" replied Makarov

Kyle exit Makarov office and headed toward the table the girl are sitting but is interrupt by Natsu

"I am not done yet" he declared to Kyle "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" which send everyone hiding but Kyle by "REQUIP-FIRE NAGINATA" he control the fire from Natsu and redirected at Natsu

"I am just firing up" said Natsu charging 'FIRE DRAGON FIST" Kyle just hit Natsu with the staff of the pole arms knocking Natsu unconscious.

"He strong!" almost everyone exclaim.

"Lucy-san where did you find him" asked Wendy

"Well I was to Clover town and is being kidnap by some dark mages but he save me and I convince him to join Fairytail" Lucy replied

"Hello girls, Kyle Kitt" greet Kyle

"I am Levy this is Juvia and that girl is Wendy" replied Levy

"Lucy Master want you in his office" Mira told Lucy

Lucy walk toward Makarov office thinking what he want to tell her, she knock on the door.

"Come in" said Master

"Master you call me" asked Lucy

"Yeah sit down" he replied

Lucy sit on the chair infront of her

"Well Lucy since you are going to mission alone which make me afraid for you safety"

"therefore I had decided you should partner with Kyle since he's new here and he seem please to be partner with you"

"He agreed! then I have no problem" Lucy declared

"Ok then I will make you and Kyle an official team" He said

"What do you want to called it? He will agreed with any name I guess" He continue

"I don't really know what should I name" she stammered

"Maybe I should called it…" she thought

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL **

**IF WANT YOU TO SUGGEST A NAME FOR LUCY AND KYLE PLEASE REPLY IN THE REVIEW THE MOST COMPATIBLE NAME I WILL TAKE**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK FOR THE REVIEW AND KEEP READING… **


	9. Chapter 9

**THE TEAM**

**This name I made is actually propose by Draph91 but I change the middle word**

"Team Spirit Heart! or Spirit Heart!" declared Lucy

"OK, then it decided you can tell your partner about it" said Master Makarov

Lucy exit the office and headed toward the table where Kyle is sitting with the other girls.

"Guess what we are a team now!" Lucy pointing at Kyle which draw attention of the girls.

"There a new couple in the guild" shouted Mira when she heard Lucy

"Mira stop it we not" commented Lucy and blushing red.

"take my words… you will be" said Mira

The whole night they party but after they are drunk they forget why they are partying, Kyle callout Lucy to return to the apartment. On the way Kyle asked Lucy "What exactly did you name the team"

"Well Team Spirit Heart" she replied

"Nice name" he conclude

When they reach the they just called it a night since they are tired of all the activity.

In the morning Kyle had already wake up and is taking a bath, Lucy look at the clock it 10.00 am. Getting up going to the bathroom is bump over Kyle who is coming out of the bath Lucy just look at the wet muscular guy wrapping only by a towel and feel shy and start blushing

"Good Morning" greeted Kyle

"Hi… uh…yeah" she stammered

Kyle move to the side to let Lucy get in the bathroom, he change while Lucy is in the bathroom and start making breakfast. When Lucy finish taking a bath she run to her room and change in a sleeveless white top and a red skirt. She sit chair taking a bite from the breakfast

"Hmm…yummy… you cook good" she moan with her mouthful

"Nah… it nothing" he replied.

"Lucy don't get me wrong but do you know a place to train" Kyle asked

"Yeah why?" she answer

"Well since you got a teacher in you keys you should consider training under him to get strong" He replied.

Lucy look at him intensely and cried "I almost forgot I hadn't made a contract with him" taking the silver key she chant "OPEN THE GATE OF THE TEACHER"

A Chinese monk around 65yrs old wearing the dress of a master, he hold a wooden curve staff in his right hand.

"You summon me my master" He said

"Oh no don't call me master, you are" Lucy replied

"My name is Wu Lee the spirit master, what are your order master" He asked again

"Don't call me master its Lucy" She explain to him.

"Very well Lucy how can I be a service"

"Well… I had summon you to make a contract and it rules" She said

"You can summon me atleast four time a weak since I have some students in the spirit world which is Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday" He commented

"Also one more thing… can…you… train me also?" Lucy asked

"If that you wish I can but I can teach you only the spiritual bodily training " Lee answer

"Spiritual! Bodily!?" Lucy queried

"Yeah! I can train you only to increase your power and the proper used of it" He continue

"Ok that seem fine" she conclude

Master Lee after explaining the term of the contract and the help he would provide disappear.

"Well that went well" said Kyle

"Yeah but it seem I have to find someone else to make me stronger" Lucy smirked

"You can train under your spirits they all have their own ability like Loke and the new keys" continue Kyle expecting Lucy to agreed so he can have a chance to meet his parents while training Lucy "and I will also help you"

"Really! I had not thought about it" She said

"If you agreed when can we start training?" He enquired

"As soon as possible but first we have to go on a job since I had to pay the rent-"

"We had to pay have you forgotten" Kyle cut Lucy and leave her staring with a confused look "I thought he was joking yesterday, Is he really gonna stay with me Mira will killed me" she thought

"Yeah right, Lets go to the guild and find a nice Job" Lucy commented

They left the apartment and walking toward the guild, when they reach there Lucy kick the door getting the attention of others.

"Well look like the newest team is here?" commented Macao

All start doing what they were doing, Kyle moving toward the mission board and Lucy to the bar.

"Well lets see what kind of work we have here" ponder Kyle

"I should pick a one good for Lucy" He thought

Kyle pick up a flier and take it the bar where Lucy and Mira are talking, putting the flier on the counter.

Mission: Group of robbers

Rewards: 100,000 jewels

Place: Calibe Village

Sender : Mr. Yasa

"Seem good but-" "you take the reward I just accompany you" Kyle cross Lucy which earn them a stern look Mira

"I knew it you are couple" Mira declared

"No… way! we are just a team" Lucy cried.

"Yeah I can see" Mira added

Kyle show the flier to Mira which she approved without a word whispering to Lucy "Even if you pick a difficult Job it will be easy for him I can sense it"

Both of them take leave for Calibe village, it is located to the south of Magnolia and they have to walk by foot for 4 hours. When they reach the village they asked for direction to Mr. Yasa house. A man pointed them a two storey house with green glasses and look like an ancient building. When entering the house they are greet by Mr. Yasa at the door a man around 40 yrs wearing a sleeveless T-shirt with a knee length trouser.

"Welcome I am Mr. Yasa" shaking hand with both of them

"We here for the job you sent" replied Lucy

"Ah you from Fairytail, come in" leading them to the living room

"Please sit down" sitting opposite both of them "well there is a group of robber around 7 men who stole a family diamond of ours which is priceless for our family" he continue

"what do these robber are like and where can we find them" asked Lucy while Kyle just keep silence.

"These robber are mages that why the guard cannot captured them and they are camping by the forest southwest of the villages" He replied

"Very well… we'll see about it tomorrow, Is there an inn in the village we can seem to find it" said Lucy blushing

"You can stay in the guest house if you like, I will send some food and anything you need" Mr. Yasa suggest.

"Thank you we would love it but we will need only the food nothing else" Lucy agreed

"I will show you please" leading them to an adjacent house "I will send the food I a moment" He said.

"He seem nice isn't it" Lucy asked Kyle "yeah!" replied Kyle

The servant had bring the food only a few minute later, they eat and went to rest without speaking a words.

In the morning they headed toward the forest where the robber are camping Loke appear beside Lucy shocking her "Hello princess going to mission without me" He asked

"Not really!" She replied "How did you know I was going for a mission" She added

"Aren't you forgetting I can feel you" He replied

"Also I heard you are going for training" He continue

"How did you?" She stammered

"In spirit world we share everything especially about you when you are going to train under monk, I could teach you close combat if you want" he commented

"Really! you will teach me" She exclaim and they talk about how her life is going on, after a couple of hour they spotted the robber.

"Ok listen Loke Lucy you draw their attention and when they distracted I'll attack them then you find and grab the diamond" Kyle explain

"Very well" said Lucy

Loke and Lucy come into the view of the robbers and they take their position to attack.

"Oh well look who here it the robbers I guess" smirked Loke

"Who are you and what do you want" shouted the leader.

"We are Team Spirit Heart and we want the diamond you stolen" replied Lucy

"If you want it then you have to defeated us first" he replied making a ball of water in his hand.

"So you are a mages?" commented Loke

"Yeah and we are going to killed you but we'll keep the blonde to yourself" He said pointing toward Loke

Just when the leader was about to attack he heard scream from behind, on turning around he saw his follower are laying on the ground. Taking advantage of situation Loke attack "Regulus Punch" sending the leader to the nearby tree.

Lucy has taken her whip and had wrap one mages with it, Kyle swing his VENOM BLADE at the five other mages which are using water magic like their leader. He easily overpowered them and paralyzed them. Loke charge toward the Leader with Regulus Gatling Impact sending the leader flying toward Lucy. The Leader then used Water Wave on Lucy freeing his comrade who take an opportunity and put a blade on Lucy throat.

"It seem I had an upper hand now" He whisper to Lucy a blade mages which he produce his body.

The Leader attack Loke with 'Water Tsunami' washing Loke, getting up he prepared and shouted "REGULUS BEAM" sending a light of beam knocking the leader down.

Kyle after defeating the five mages charge toward the Leader and I one strike knock him down which pissed Loke for he didn't get to finish him by himself.

Both Loke and Kyle move toward Lucy and Loke said "Either you leave her and surrender or we free her and killed you, your choice"

He look at both of them then at his comrades who were on the ground, lowering his blade Lucy turn around and 'Lucy Kick' sending the blades mages flying and uncouncious.

"They weren't so hard" said Lucy

"Yeah, but let search the diamond" replied Kyle

Lucy and Loke search for the diamond while Kyle tie the mages together, after a while "Found it" shouted Lucy holding the diamond up".

"Yeah right, let go to the villages and collect the reward" proposed Kyle piling the paralyzed robbers in a cart.

Reaching the villages they handed over the robbers to the guards and collect the reward from Mr. Yasa, leaving the villages heading toward Magnolia.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairytail**

**This story is a little simple and no serious scenes but the next chapter gonna be exciting**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE NEW BEGINNING**

When they reach Magnolia it was late evening so they decided visit the guild.

"Eh… it seem there been a fight" said Kyle looking at the condition of the members lying on the ground and the chair and table which has been topple and broken.

"Yeah…!" Lucy replied walking inside with Kyle.

"Hey you… fight me" shouted Natsu at Kyle

Charging toward him "FIRE DRAGON FIST" hitting Kyle but he block the attack and was move a feet back Natsu attack Kyle again and again in vain for he has requip his fire naginata absorb Natsu attack and his fire, Natsu seem to get angrier and angrier because he can hit. Kyle being bored of his action "REQUIP-LIGHT BLADE" pointing at Natsu "LIGHT GLOW" getting the attention of everyone, he kick Natsu on the face while he was covering his eye from the light sending him to the wall.

"That should take care of him" He commented.

Master Makarov came out of the office shouted "Everybody stop the fighting and I want the hall as it was before or I'll punish everyone of you"

"Team Spirit Heart! you had return, come to my office I need to talk" Master added

Kyle and Lucy enter the master office while on the hall

"I didn't know there is a new team?" Natsu commented

" like you care" replied Gajeel

" Yeah… I care, who are it member?" Gray interrupt

"Lucy and Kyle the new member and it seem they had return from their first mission unharm" answer Mira

"Lucy…" shouted Natsu and Gray in unison with shock expression

"Why are you two acting weird like you didn't notice both of them are pretty comfortable and he is also staying at Lucy place" Mira replied

"What?! he staying with Lucy" added Lisanna

"Guess she is weak that he even need to protect her at her home" thought Lisanna

In the Master office there is Erza sitting and enter Kyle with Lucy

"Eh… Master you need to talk to us" asked Lucy looking at Erza

"Yeah sit down" pointing to the chairs infront of them.

"Well I received a mission and I want you to go with Erza" Master said

"Master why can I just go with my team" asked Erza

"Because they can't deal with them and this mission is somewhat near SS-Class mission-" "it was to kill a demon in a fort near Hillside town and the reward is 1,200,000 jewels" he conclude

"Then how can they help me and beside Lucy is the wea-" Erza was interrupt by Master "Lucy can give backup support and Kyle he can deal with it together with you"

"As you say Master" said Kyle while Lucy just sit quietly

"OK!" added Erza with a disapproved look.

When they exit the Makarov office the atmosphere was tense Erza was in a really bad mood and Kyle just his usual but Lucy is scared of Erza reaction. Natsu asked Erza what Makarov said which earn him a punch in the face sending out the door from Erza, everyone was silent and look at the three of them.

"I'll see you two at the railway station in a couple hours" Erza said

"Why is she so pissed?" Gajeel asked Lucy.

"Master wanted her to go on a mission with us to kill a demon" Lucy whisper

"Really!" he exclaim

"My my the demon really gonna be sorry, Titania and The H-" Gajeel stop when he realized what he was about to spill.

"What?" question Lucy with a curious look

"Oh nothing just… that" Gajeel didn't finish his sentence when he saw Lucy being drag by Kyle.

Mira looking at Lucy Kyle dragging her out of the guild

"Sure they are a good together a perfect couple" Mira smirked.

In the morning Erza and Lucy are packing their suppliers for the trip, it will be a one day ride to the town by train. Erza is dragging her cart full of luggage, Lucy is carrying a backpack and Kyle just what he is wearing.

"The train leave in 15 minute and will reach their tomorrow morning" said Erza

"and I want you to do as I say" she ordered

Lucy since has been with Erza before know she hate when someone object her just nod her head while Kyle replied "Yeah yeah"

In the train they sit silently for a couple of hours when Erza broke the silent

"We haven't meet officially I am Erza Scarlet" said Erza

"Kyle Kyle Kitt nice to meet you" he replied

"I have a question if you don't mind where did you meet Lucy" She asked

"Well… near Clover town when she was kidnap" He answer

"Kidnap! who? why?" She added with shock

"Should I tell her or maybe later" Kyle thought

"I don't really know nor does she" He continue

Lucy just sit silently and listen to the conversation of the other two Erza and Kyle just talk about the guild and it member.

When they reach Hillside town it was early morning so they decided to eat first and then go to the mayor office. They enter a restaurant with an ancient Japanese architecture building, there are only a couple of people inside sitting in right corner table Erza on the right Kyle in the middle Lucy to the left.

A waiter approach them "Good morning sir miss what you'll like to have" he asked

"Couples of big strawberry cakes" Erza ordering her favorite

"Roasted Beef and a beer" Kyle favorite also

"A two cheese sandwich and a milkshake" Lucy whisper enough for the waiter to hear.

The waiter taking there order go to the kitchen, after a few minutes he return carrying order of Kyle and Lucy and another carrying Erza cake.

"Thank you" said Kyle

They start eating their food quickly since they left Magnolia they had not eaten.

"The food is good" Kyle remark

"Yeah even the cake are delicious" added Erza

Kyle pay the bills and they exit the restaurant heading toward the town hall as they walk they notice destroy buildings to the left of the town.

"May I help you" asked the receptionist

"We here to see the mayor for the job he sent" answer Kyle

"The mayor is waiting for you, since he heard you have arrived" "straight then right" She said

The three of them enter the mayor office and were welcome by a beautiful blonde women in her late 30s wearing a business suit.

"Welcome Fairytail I been waiting for you, I guess your master had told you the problem" She said

"Yeah but can you give us any detail" Erza asked

"Well to start there a demon trap in a cave below the fort but the workers accidently blow the cave and release the monster upon us before it linger only in the forest but these two days it start to attack the town and around 100 people are already dead" she explain

"Then we just have to wait for it to come here then" Erza said

"Lets go we got a job to finish" She ordered

They roam the town and after a couple of hours there is a blast to the north of the town and the three of them dash toward it, the demon had attack a market and the people are running and screaming. Infront of them there is a big demon around 25ft long with blackish-red skin had two horn like that of a goat muscular body claw hand a tail like a dragon attacking the town folk with fire from mouth.

Erza requip to her FLAME EMPRESS ARMOUR and Kyle in his KNIGHT FORM wielding a the DEMON BLADE

"Lucy you help and evacuate the people while we deal with it" ordered Kyle

Lucy agreed without a word and summon Loke, Virgo and Jane for help. While Loke and Lucy evacuate Jane and Virgo heal and tend the wounded.

Erza charge at the demon first with her Flame sword collecting the fire and strike the demon with it while Kyle strike with his DEMON STRIKE at the same time getting the attention of the demon.

"Who are you who dare attack me, I will kill you all" the demon roar the demon summon a big double sided axe and hit upon them, they jump Erza to the left and Kyle to the right. Kyle pointed his pole arms at the demon "DEMON BLAST" erupting a blast of dark magic managing to tumble the demon.

Meanwhile Lucy, Loke Virgo and Jane are still helping the people. Lucy look over the two who were fighting the demon said "They sure are strong"

Jane look over at the fight and thought "Sure he has gotten stronger from the last time we see him alive"

Erza has requip her Demon Blade crimson Sakura took the chance and strike it with her sword n the left hand but she is hit by the demon tail, Kyle charge head on clashing with strike after strike with the demon in the process he manages to cut it right hand but instead two more hand appear on it place shocking both of them. Now the demon hold a sword on his left and the axe on the right.

Erza attack from the left and Kyle on the right they hit at the same time sending the demon a few feet back. The demon stand up and start absorbing the fire from the ruin and attack toward them with fire as a distraction hitting both of them with the axe

Erza shouted "REQUIP-HEAVEN WHEEL ARMOR" changing in an instant, she chant "Requip Blumenblatt" sending the swords flying toward the demon managing to wound it.

Kyle seeing the condition in which they are shouted "CHANGE-DRAGON FORM" "REQUIP-VENOM BLADE" he charge toward the demon which is releasing fire from it mouth toward him but he attack it without and difficulties. The demon sense it was going to lose open two wing from it back ready to fly, Erza fly toward it and attack it but the demon easily defend was able hit Erza on right side with it tail sending her to the ground.

Kyle look at Erza and at the demon who was burning the town, he has no choice and summon his wing flying upward toward the demon with his DEMON BLADE, he attack "DEMON FLARE" at it creating a distraction and was able to cut the demon throat, while it was chocking and trying to hit with his tail Kyle shouted "DEMON STRIKE" cutting it tail from it body which make the demon angry, the demon in his fury start releasing his fire round and round of him.

Lucy has stop helping the people when she saw Kyle was flying and Erza was on the ground, she asked Jane to help Erza recovered and attack with her circle sword "Dancing My Blades" releasing it like a disk at the wing and slice the demon wing forcing him to the ground. Kyle hovering above shouted "DEMON STRIKE" cutting the head of the demon from it head and another powerful strike cutting straight from the neck to the hip in half.

Erza and Lucy just look at Kyle with shock and at what he just did.

"Well look like it dead" He said

"Kyle you can fly? What are you?" Lucy asked

"How did you do that?" question Erza

"Just… say… it one of my secret power" he replied.

They check the demon if there still any life but none, the mayor approach them and thank them for killing the demon as well as help the injured citizen heal faster than they thought thank to Jane and Virgo.

The mayor offered them to stay at a guest house as the inn located in the market is destroy in the fight and handed over to them 900,000 jewels since they have to repair the town destroy, which they happily accepted.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

**If you have suggestion or review feel free to post it**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE ATTACK **

**I hope you like the story so far I would like to add some more member in Team Spirit Heart from between Gajeel, Juvia, new OC or anyone you would like to suggest.**

**Just post in the review**

In Magnolia the whole guild were talking about Erza and Lucy in a mission without Natsu and Gray but with a new member.

"How could Erza leave us?" question Lisanna with a distrustful look

"She didn't go with them they were with her" "guess they are busy saving Lucy" Natsu spoke looking uninterested.

The other members were talking about how Erza the strongest mage of Fairytail with Lucy a weak mage in their eye and Kyle with an unknown magic, since they had see him fight Natsu only two time and both he didn't used power.

"Hope Lu-chan is Ok" murmured Levy

"Nah… she fine" replied Gajeel

"Juvia don't think so?" Juvia respond

"Juvia right, Erza and Lucy are not in best term right now and Kyle we don't even know what is capable of and they on a mission to kill a S-Class Demon" Levy added

"Just trust me they fine" Gajeel said "and I am going for a mission"

"Can Juvia go" Juvia asked Gajeel

"Yeah…" he respond

They pick a mission and leave for it.

While outside Magnolia Demon soul mages are making camp.

"Should we just abduct the girl and avoid a fight" said Heart

"We can but I want my revenge" "he has killed my master now I gonna kill him" Rog answer

"You should not seek revenge now only after our mission is finish and we summon strong demon to help us" said Rose who had get over her fear and is ready to face anyone.

"When we finish our mission I am going to kill him then" Rog comment

They sit around the fire talking weighting their chances.

"I think we have to be here for a while" commented Heart

"When they return we will face them with all our power"

"and maybe I can manipulate some of her friend" added Rose

When Erza and Team Spirit Heart reach the guild they were greeted by all. Erza to the table Team Natsu sitting Lucy toward Levy

"Well how was it" asked Mira

"Gone well!" replied Kyle looking at Erza who is in no mood of speaking

"What happen she seem pissed" Levy asked Lucy

"I don't really know since I deal with the injured people, both of them fight the Demon which is big and scary" replied Lucy

Gray thought "Why is she upset"

"Erza… how was the… mission" asked Natsu

Erza didn't respond but look like she in deep thought.

"Do you remember the Demon we found dead at the cave?" Erza staring at them

"Yeah… he was dead before we reach there" Gray reply

"that Kyle he killed the beast in two strike after I cut it wing and the cut were identical with the demon on the cave he can also fly like that of eagle wing" Erza explain

"Fly… I saw a flying man before we reach there but I thought it was just a trick of eye" added Gray

"You mean he the one who killed it" Natsu commented

"It make sense" continue Gray

"he show up next after with Lucy who had gone to the same area" added Lisanna who was silent all this time.

"keep an eye on him" ordered Erza to Gray and Natsu

Master enter the hall and look around seeing Kyle and Erza he ordered them to come to his office to debrief about the mission.

"Well look like they are busy I should go home now" thought Lucy

Lucy leave the guild and heading toward her apartment, she feel like someone is staring at her which is burning her back, she look around see no one. She continue to walk when on the bridge of the river there is Rose with an evil grin looking at Lucy.

"She look familiar…" thought Lucy

"Demon Soul" She shouted and getting ready to run backward but hit something.

"Planning on running sweetie" said Rog picking her by the neck

"I don't think so" He added

"LEAVE LUCY ALONE!" they heard Gajeel shouted standing side by side with Juvia

"Well it look like we got a fight" said Heart

Juvia absorb the water from the river while Gajeel had turn his right hand into a sword.

Juvia attack with her 'Water beam' forcing Rog to release Lucy blocking the beam with his Dao, but Gajeel is infront of him counter Gajeel but is knock a few feet.

"Guess you strong, Rose would you please" Rog said

"Yeah I got it" she chant a spell and Gajeel could not control his body like he is there but not there.

"MIND CONTROL ATTACK" taking over Gajeel she made him attack Juvia while Heart had knock Lucy unconscious carrying her.

"IRON DRAGON FIST" Gajeel charge at Juvia is shock on seeing him charging her sending to the wall of the nearby house coughing

"Gajeel-san" she moan "IRON DRAGON ROAR"

Juvia is injured Gajeel on seeing this was able to break from the spell for a moment

"Run and get help I will hold them" he commanded

Juvia stand up and run toward the guild while Gajeel has change his scale to iron and charge toward Rog with IRON DRAGON CLUB, Rog counter and they exchange strike after strike both of them falling to the ground. Rose take the opportunity and cast "MIND CONTROL-TAKEOVER" and Gajeel try to attack Rog but in vain since Rose has fully control over him.

On the Fairytail guild hall it was as it is like everyday when the door suddenly open and enter an injured Juvia, On seeing her everyone runs toward her

She mumble "Lucy-san Gajeel-san need help"

Gray pick her up running toward the infirmary with Wendy and Carla behind him followed by Team Natsu and a few.

"Kyle!" Master shouted

Kyle is already outside with wing takeoff right after Juvia had mention Lucy name

"Why did I leave her alone" He muttered

Flying up he saw Gajeel is frost in the same place, heading toward them.

"Shit! here he come" scream Heart dragging Lucy with her

"Don't worry we got it" commented Rose

Gajeel has change his hand into a IRON DRAGON LANCE turning into spear and firing steel spears toward Kyle. Kyle is shock on seeing Gajeel action at first but when he saw Rose he understand that he was control by her.

"REQUIP-LIGHT BRINGER" He shouted heading toward them 'LIGHT FLARE' melting the spears

He charge forward "REQUIP-VENOM BLADE" at Gajeel with the aim of paralyzing him with venom.

Gajeel try to hit him but miss and inturn Kyle was able to cuts him with small wound enough to immobilized him. But he was hit by Rog in his right back leaving a deep wound, Kyle back away and snare at Rog

"It seem you had got stronger" Kyle commented

"Yeah a little incentive I get from…" Rog charging at Kyle 'DEMON HIT' a powerful strike sending Kyle backward.

"CHANGE KNIGHT FORM" Kyle standing and swinging his Venom Blade,

"DEMON DANCING SWORD" Rog releasing four black dagger swords at Kyle

"REQUIP-GOLDEN BLUNT" a pole arms with a golden steel handle and red-yellowish colour blade which has the ability to power up it user with incredible strength. Kyle with the help of super speed he obtain in knight form block the daggers and smash them one after another to piece.

Swinging his weapon he smash Rog sending him to the river, Rose and Heart drop Lucy and disappear in black smoke when they saw the onrushing Fairytail mages.

"This can't be happening, I'll be back" shouted Rog and disappear

"Who was that, that not manly" asked Elfman

"Just some dark mages" replied Kyle

"What happen to Gajeel and where Lucy" asked Jet

"I found her" shouted Cana from across the bridge

"Well I had to immobilized him to prevent any harm, he will be up by tomorrow" Kyle answer

"He was control by one of them" He continue

All of them move back to the guild with Lucy being conscious and Kyle carrying Gajeel.

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairytail**

**Well this chapter is short but the next will be long and nice full with drama, action and a bit of romance maybe. **


	12. Chapter 12

**THE CONFESSION**

**It been long I haven't updated so here the new chapter**

**Also the third member of Spirit Heart – Gajeel , New OC or L_ a suspend character in the coming chapter **

"I shouldn't have left here alone, maybe I have to be more alert from now on" Kyle thought looking around the Guild from the door of the infirmary.

On the other side of the

"Who are they?" question Cana

"They seem strong, I mean they beaten Juvia and Gajeel with Lucy injured and they are perfectly fine" Droy with a confused look

"Hope they are fine! with Wendy and Porlysica " commented Jet "Where Levy?"

"With Gajeel I think?" Droy look toward the door of infirmary seeing Kyle who was in deep thought

"Why are they afraid of him?" He said pointing at Kyle to the rest of them.

"Maybe!" Cana was cross by Erza "There is something about him I also notice"

"He hiding something from us all" Erza continue

"Should we tell master" Jet offer standing from his seat.

"Nah.. I think Master already knew and is hiding from us" Erza replied.

Inside the infirmary Lucy has waken up since she wasn't attack but put to sleep while Gajeel is good except the paralyzed venom Kyle infused in him which will worn out by morning.

But Juvia is badly injured since she was fatally attack by Gajeel leaving her body with black spots.

"Well they seem fine?" said Porlysica tending to the wound of Juvia

"and Gajeel and Lucy condition are stable" She continue

Looking toward Wendy and Levy "just call me if you need anything"

"For now I have to go" moving toward the door.

After a few moment Porlysica leaving

"Where am I?" said Lucy waking up from her unconscious.

"She awake!" exclaim Carla

"Well how do you feel" asked Levy looking at Lucy

"Feel like been hit by a mountain in the head" Lucy holding her hand in her temple.

"Where Gajeel! Juvia!" when she realized what happen to them.

Looking to the left she see Gajeel and Juvia "this all because of me" Lucy start crying

"No it not your fault!" Levy reassure Lucy holding her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lucy-san we had take care of it, but Juvia wound is somewhat serious" said Wendy with a cheerful voice but drop her head after mentioning Juvia

"Maybe I can help" Lucy searches for her Keys "Where my …"

"Here" Carla holding the Keys handed over.

Taking the silver key with a herb "OPEN GATE OF HEALER - JANE" a bright light glow in the room and there stood Jane with a serious face

"What happen to you? we can even feel it" said Jane glaring at Lucy

"Am OK, but I need you to heal my friends" Lucy said pointing toward them

Jane look at the two mages and chant a spell and Juvia was covered in green energy all over her body after a few moment it disappear. Juvia black injured spots were gone and there only a few scratch in place of them.

"There but I cannot heal him he is paralyzed and will wake up when the venom worn out" Jane commented

"Kyle said he had to immobilized him to save him from their attack" Levy interrupt between the spirit and her master

"Very care to tell me what happen" Jane asked

"Lucy-san was attack along with Gajeel-san and Juvia-san but we save them" Carla replied

"I think I need to speak with the other spirit of yours" Jane said looking at Lucy

Jane take her leave leaving the girls to themselves

"Ah…" Juvia groan sending the three girls toward her.

"Juvia-san how do you feel" asked Wendy

She didn't respond but she seem to be well and healing quickly.

Outside the infirmary the members who were present there were back at their normal behavior like everyday.

"May I have your attention" shouted Master Makarov standing in the bar with Mira at the back and Kyle and Elfman by the sides.

"Since you had see what happen today, it seem there is someone who is after the members of our guild" he paused "therefore I asked you to look out for your fellow nakama when they need you" He conclude not telling them that they were after Lucy.

Later in the night at Lucy apartment

"Kyle I need to asked you something" Lucy asked Kyle with a questioning look

"Yeah what is it" Kyle replied

"Eh… what are you really? I mean I you show up help me then join the guild when I asked you and those mages they are afraid of you like you are their nightmare" Lucy panted for a moment "and you killed a demon like it was nothing, you also have wing which no normal human can"

"I will tell you everything when you are ready but not now" Kyle replied looking down away from Lucy

"Can I asked one more thing" Lucy asked

Kyle just look at her with a nodded

"How did I save you? and when?" Lucy continue

Kyle look at her feeling cornered by her words

"Should I tell Lucy!" Kyle thought for a moment

There was a silent for few minute both of them look at each other Kyle with a desperate expression and Lucy with a questioning and determine look.

"Ok! I will tell on one condition? You will tell no one about it" He said

"Ok I won't tell" She replied

"I am the one who came out of the Time Wrap in that village" Kyle said in one go

"What! you came out" "you mean the Time magic I used in" Lucy answered with shock

"Yeah!" Kyle added

"You… you are THE HUNTER" Lucy said stammering

She turn around toward her room without saying a single word Kyle just stand there confused

"Sure tomorrow lot of explaining I guess" Kyle smirked

In the morning Kyle has get up early and is thinking on how to explain to Lucy without frightening her while preparing breakfast.

"Kyle!" Lucy call from the living room

"Here in the kitchen" He replied

"Kyle I been thinking and… what you said last night was it true or" Lucy look at Kyle

"Yeah every word of it" Kyle answer

"WOW!" exclaim Lucy

"The person living in my house is a man I rescue by mistake and it turn out to be the one and only person who killed and hunted demons for fun" Lucy looking up holding her breath at what she just realized

"Are you OK" asking Lucy at her sudden reaction

"Yeah… it… just that" Lucy said

"Let have some breakfast and take about it" Kyle suggest to which Lucy agreed and sit across him.

Serving bacon with fried potato and coffee, they look at each other for a few moment.

"So my spirits Jane and Eric are your parent" Lucy said

"How did you know about that? did they tell you?" Kyle asked with a shock expression

"Not really Levy found about it in a book and I asked them later for confirmation" Lucy replied

Kyle start telling her about how he become a hunter and about his parents and his whole journey until he stumble upon her.

"So you killed the demon from Team Natsu mission all alone" Lucy said while eating her breakfast.

"Also Gajeel and Master know about me with you now" Kyle comment

"Really!" Lucy exclaim when she heard she wasn't the only one to know which lifted her burden a bit.

"Yeah! Lucy can I asked a favor?" Kyle asked

"Sure" she answered

"Could you call my parents I haven't had the chance to talk to them since that night" Kyle continue

"With pleasure" Lucy holding the two keys and "OPEN THEE GATE OF HEALER AND WARRIOR, JANE AND ERIC" a bright light shown in the room and the two spirits come into view.

"How may we help you Lucy" asked Eric

"I summon you not for me but him" pointing at Kyle

"I had told her everything" Kyle said

"You… well we understand, it ought to happen sooner or later" Jane added

"I leave you to them" Lucy said to Kyle taking leave of the apartment.

When Lucy was gone Kyle run to his parent and hug them.

"I thought I lost both of you" Kyle said while crying with joy

"Yeah we almost lost you in our last breath of our life" Eric added

"How did you become spirits?" Kyle asked

"When we were in the mouth of death, an angel save us and offer to help us for saving your" Jane explain

"For saving mine?" Kyle look with a confused look

"She was your mother" replied Eric

"Your mother is an angel you were half human half angel" Jane added

Kyle look at them and is confused or should say shock at what he just heard. His mother whom he haven't heard from his father or anyone is an angel who abandon him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail**

**Well well well please review about how the story had goes nicely or I had rush it.**

**I would like to thank all who have been following this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A FORMER MEMBER**

A week after that incident everything had become normal in Fairytail.

"So when should we start" Kyle asked Lucy

"Maybe today! but I haven't decided where to go?" Lucy respond with a thoughtful expression

"I would suggest we asked Master about it" Kyle look at Lucy

The both of them moving toward the Master office, Kyle knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Well! what do you need?" asked Makarov

"Master we just want to asked if you happen to know a place to train, a seclude one" Lucy asked

Master Makarov thought for a few moment then "There is one behind the mountain over the town and there is a cabin in there also"

"Thank Master" Kyle thanking for the suggestion

After a couple of hours Kyle and Lucy were shopping for the supplies they will be need for their journey. Lucy had paid 1 year house rent in advance incase.

"Seem all our supplies and equipment are good" Kyle comment looking at the huge pile of goods.

"Would you carry it alone" Lucy asked

"Nah…" Kyle said and chant a spell all the supplies are being transferred to his Requip dimension.

"I'll keep it until we reach there" He added.

A bright light appear infront of them and came Loke "Are we ready"

"Yeah… I am so excited" Lucy respond with a shriek

"We all excited Princess all of us your spirits" Loke answer

The three of them walk toward the road which lead to the mountain which rarely anybody used.

"According to this map we will reach there by tomorrow morning" Lucy looking at the map Makarov has given her.

"Look like we have to camp" Kyle added

"It good we can atleast have time, so Lucy how do you want it" Loke asked Lucy walking by her Left while Kyle is in the right.

"I don't know maybe I'll train with spirit teacher first then will move to combat which Loke you have to help me" Lucy said

"Sound good" Kyle replied

"Yeah agreed" Loke added.

After walking for a while the night had come and they make camp by the road side they talk about how they should do and what Lucy will train with while eating their dinner.

"No water I'll go and fetch some" Kyle suggest picking the bottle walking toward the river he guess which is near by looking at the map.

When he is near the river he can feel like he is being followed turning back he saw no one, he walk a few feet then "REQUIP-FIRE NAGINATA" charging the fire to a nearby tree he heard nothing.

Suddenly, "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR" hitting Kyle in the chest sending him backward, He is feeling like electricity is all over his body. From behind the trees came out a tall and muscular man with oranges eye with a spiky strands blonde hair pointing backward wearing a orange tunic with spots with dark-lined sleeves and fur, sported a bright cape and loose baggy pant tuck inside.

Kyle standing up "CHANGE-KNIGHT FORM" and charge toward the blonde man trying to hit on the left but the blonde jump up and avoid the hit.

"Who are you?" shouted Kyle "and why you attack me"

"You are a monster and I intended to kill you" He replied

"A Monster!" Kyle said charging with 'Fire Blast'

"Yeah! a monster" "and that you was defeated by Laxus" Laxus said

"Laxus" Kyle thought but was hit by Laxus 'Lighting wheel' which has been able to knock Kyle to the ground.

"Enough! of this game" Kyle whisper standing up getting serious.

"How would you like to die" Laxus said looking at Kyle

"Really you can defeat me" Kyle respond with a smirk

"FIRE STRIKE" striking Laxus who was offguard against Kyle speed crashing in the ground, "FIRE WAVE" but before Laxus is hit with the wave shouted "LIGHTNING ERUPTION" a lightning erupt from the ground below Kyle he was throw up.

Kyle had summon his wing and is flying and Laxus is standing with burn from Kyle strike.

"You are a worthy opponent" Kyle commented

"Yeah! now you going down" Laxus respond readying himself "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR"

Kyle flew to his left avoiding the roar, "LIGHTNING DRAGON BREAKDOWN" punching the air releasing a giant high speed lightning blast at Kyle

"CHANGE DRAGON FORM" changing "REQUIP VENOM BLADE" Kyle shouted taking the blast without any effect.

"That impossible! how did you deflect that" Laxus said with a shocking face

"I will tell later" flying at Laxus and start attacking him they exchange blow after blow.

"That will do" He added

"What will do… why my body…Fairytail" Laxus respond with a weakening voice

"You seem like a good guy" Kyle said picking up Laxus.

He walk toward the river with Laxus on his shoulder putting him by the river side filling up the bottles.

Returning to the camp where Loke and Lucy were waiting and looking trouble seeing the light and glow before. When Kyle reach near them he move a bit reflecting the face of Laxus to Lucy and Loke.

"LAXUS!" they both shouted in unison

"What do you know him" said Kyle with a confused look putting Laxus down.

"Yeah he Master grandson" answer Loke who was inspecting him

"What!" Kyle shouted with the sudden realization

"Yeah he is Laxus Dreyer grandson of Master Makarov" added Lucy looking at him

"He seem ok, what happen" question Loke

"Well to start he attack me saying am a monster then he charge at me, having no option I confront him and paralyze him" Kyle answer

"When will he wake up" Lucy said inspecting Laxus

"By morning or maybe early" pausing for a moment "he is strong very strong he can face my strike which is hard for a human"

The three of them sit by the fire while Laxus is in one of the sleeping bag. Lucy and Loke start telling Kyle how Laxus had force all Fairytail member to fight against one another and he was banish from the guild by Master in his attempt to take over the guild.

They went to sleep all of them.

In the morning Lucy was the one to wake up first then waking the rest of them, while they were packing Laxus came to his senses but is still weak opening his eye he saw Lucy infront of him then Loke and lastly Kyle.

"Blondie!" He said with a confusing face.

_**well I have decided to make this a short chapter so to accommodate the next scene in the next chapter to make it interesting and a new OC to make a four member team. That right I will make Laxus join Team Spirit Heart and the new OC.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail **

**Stay connected for next chapter**__


	14. Chapter 14

**THE START OF A NEW JOURNEY**

**Well to start in this story Laxus was banish alone while Evergreen, Freed and Bixlow are still in Fairytail**

When Laxus was knock uncounscious during his fight with Kyle he woke up in their camp and on seeing Lucy and Loke with Kyle he was confused.

"Hi! you awake" said Lucy looking straight at Laxus

"Wow blondie how did? who was? why are you with him" Laxus spilled out in confusion.

"He Kyle the new member of Fairytail" answer Lucy proudly

"Althought i force him to" she whisper at Laxus

"What are you doing with him here" Laxus asked

"He my partner" exclaim Lucy

"What he your..ur partner but you are in Team Natsu" He continue

"Kind of former... teammate" She said looking down with a sad face on remembering all the memories

"Former!?" Laxus questions

"Yeah they kick me out of their team for being weak" Lucy added

"You not weak are of the strongest, althought you are not at your full potential" "still i gonna beat the hell out of them" Laxus said standing up with anger.

"Lucy we better move" Kyle interupt Lucy and Laxus.

"Ok bye Laxus-sama" Lucy said

"wait where are you going?" Laxus asked

"Well we are going to train Lucy behind the mountain in the valley" Loke answer

The three of them getting ready for their journey and moving for their destination. While Laxus standing there in a deep thought then, suddendly "Wait" he shouted after the three of them had gone a few distance.

Running toward them He said "Just wait! you said to train the blondie right"

This time Kyle respond "Yeah"

"Can I accompany you all, I mean I can help her being to her full potential" Laxus said

Kyle look at Lucy then at Loke then Laxus "Ok but on one condition you will not raised or asked question which we do not want to tell" Kyle said looking at Lucy with a warning look.

"Ok" Laxus nod his head

"Great now i have more company to train with" Lucy said in excitement

"and you could rejoin Fairytail maybe even join us" Lucy said in a whisper

"What!" Kyle and Laxus said in unison.

"nothing" Lucy shouted quickly.

[well skip the journey since they rarely talk with Lucy being tired and Loke return to spirit world on the way Kyle and Laxus has form a silent agreement of understanding between them ]

They walk for half a day and they reach the place which lie right halfway on the side of the mountain near a waterfall and it a big clearing by it sides and a torn hut or cabin as Master Makarov describe in a mess which need a seroius makeover left of the waterfall.

"Wow! what a sight" Lucy looking infront of her with surprised

"Yeah a nice and peacefull place" Kyle added

The three of them standing infront of the house, inspecting it left right front back the roof and ground.

"Well it need a little wood and logs" Kyle said

"Maybe we should build a new hut" Lucy said

"Nah, it just need a little repair and a expansion" Kyle added

"Care to help me" He said to Laxus pointing toward a nearby trees.

"yeah, sure" Laxus reply

The both of them moving toward the trees, Kyle re-equip the Dao he taken from Razor to cut down the trees and slicing them. While Laxus carry them toward the house after an hour there is enough logs. Kyle cut the logs to piece Laxus place them in the floor where the plank had rotted, the wall is being replaced and the roof is getting a few straw and it fine. Lucy summon Virgo and asked her to clean it within minute it was clean and beautiful only a bit out of shape due to the smooth old plank and the new rough log.

"It look good but it need a little bit of touch" Lucy commented looking at the rooms.

Laxus make a fire outside to act as a cooking place. Kyle bring out all the supplies from his requip dimension and Lucy has chosen a room for her while the other for the two boys.

"Well all is good, now we need is a training schedule and a dinner" Kyle suggest sitting by the fire holding the food.

"I think I should summon the teacher and let him decide" Lucy commented holding the Key

"OPEN THE GATE OF THE PREACHER" shouted Lucy and a bright light glow and there stand Master Lee

"How can be i be of service" He said looking at Lucy

"Well can you help me decided on the schedule for training" Lucy answered him

"Very well you had decided I thought you will never summon me" "Give me a moment" He said

Master Lee is in deep thought for a moment he closed his eye and stay still sensing Lucy power and her ability before suggesting her training, he open her eye and said "I can sense your power and i think you have lot of potential but firstly I have to raise and unlock your power"

"Unlock my power!" Lucy look at Lee

"Yeah and now come forward" Master Lee ordered Lucy and placed his hand on her head, he chant a spell and a golden light is form covering both of them and Lucy body absorb it.

"What is it?" She asked feeling the rush of power in her body.

"It to unlock your body and by tomorrow you will be ready" He said

"On the schedule firstly I will teach you to control and increase your power then come the hand to hand combat which will be teach by " "Loke, he promise me" Lucy cut him mid-sentences

"Ok, then the weapon by him" pointing at Kyle

"My pleasure" Kyle respond sitting by the fire

"She also need to be physically strong and have a good endurance" Laxus said

"and if you won't mine I would like to help" He added

"Very well then the next i will tell after you master these first" Lee conclude

Lucy thought about all the training and althought it seem hard she is determine to do it.

They finish their dinner and went to sleep Lucy in the small room all alone. Kyle and Laxus on the other room opposite each other in the ground with only their mattress they had bought.

**Disclaimer : I donot own Fairytail**

**this is my version of it**

**Thank for all the review i will try to include the suggestion **


End file.
